We found love in a hopeless place
by KlaineBrittana
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Blaine are hired as interns at Lima state hospital, where Finn and Kurt just happen to be residents. Other characters include Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams & Kitty Wilde
1. Blurred Judgement

**A/N **Hey Ya'll this is my first fan fiction, so be nice ;) I did upload this awhile ago, but i had literally no interest, i was really hoping this would get more interest this time round + It has been revamped. (:

* * *

><p>It was just like every other Monday morning. Except today I was lucky enough to have five interns start on my service today and they would follow me around for the rest of the year. Great. The joys of being a resident, have interns follow you around like some lost puppies. Scratch that puppies are cute. Interns are not cute. We were all summoned to the board room this morning at 8am sharp, this meeting like every other meeting was pointless. This meeting in particular was so we could be informed who our interns for this year would be. Which really was redundant in everybody's eyes, because the Interns were to meet us in our office at 8:30am. We could meet and great there. Because of this torturous meeting, it meant we didn't have to listen to the interns go on and on about there lives, it was quick and simple. Tell the interns who you were and show them around, Simple. This was the second year in a row i would have interns following me around like sheep, yes that is what they were sheep. The interns last year were all pretty hopeless. Three of them dropped out in the first three months, one moved to another hospital, because apparently my teaching skills were not up to a satisfactory level, well that kid sure regretted saying that, he isn't allowed to work in a hospital in this state every again. Sure i may or may not have had methods to torture them - well not torture them, just make them give old people sponge baths when they pissed me off. My last intern I even bothered to remember her name, Tina what's her face, okay I didn't know her whole name but I at least remembered her first name. She made it to the second year, i still see her from time to time but she choose a different path from Pediatrics which is my specialty. Hence the new teaching staff for her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard someone sit next to me, i looked up and smiled. Of course Finn would sit next to me.<br>"Hey bro." He held his hand up for a bro fist. I sighed and fist bumped him, out of all the ridiculous things to do, he had to choose a fist bump to do every time we saw each other.  
>"Hello Finn."<br>"Dude, i don't understand why they are making us do this. It's just so stupid. I hated my interns last year and i'm gonna hate them again this year." i nodded in sympathy i knew what he meant. The Chief walked in after all of the residents had filed in. we all gathered around the large table in the middle of the room.  
>"Alright, you guys as you know we have interns coming in today. It's there first day so be nice, and don't scare them, Kurt I know what you are like. I can't stress this enough BE NICE and not your sassy self, please." The chief of surgery looked directly at me.<br>"I resent that accusation Dr. Clarke." I fired back quickly.  
>"Kurt, it's Chief of surgery to you. Also you only had a 20% success rate, whilst Finn and the others all had above 60%." The chief was now angry.<br>"Well if I didn't have stupid interns then it wouldn't be a problem would it?" I gave him my best bitch glare.  
>"Kurt, just try to be nicer, okay?"<br>"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Finn scoffed at the idea of being nice. "People can change Finn!"  
>"Somehow baby brother I doubt you will."<br>"Finn, first off I resent that comment, and second of all I'm older than you by two months, so technically your my baby brother." I grinned bashfully knowing I had just won that argument.  
>"It's because you're so short you're my baby brother!" Everyone cracked up at Finn's very odd logic, including the Chief. I gave them all my best bitch glare.<br>"Okay guys, we have twenty – five new interns which means five interns each, do you think you can handle that Kurt?" Dr. Clarke clearly was having fun at making fun of me today.  
>"Yes." I said as sweetly as possible.<br>"Dr. Hudson. You have the following interns on your service for the next 12 months, Lea Henderson, Kristen Harbour, Liam Clarke, Scott Young and Tia Eclipse." Finn Groaned out loud. I felt his pain even though I hadn't even heard the names of my interns.  
>"Wait a second you said someone Clarke…" I questioned.<br>"Yes he is my nephew, he is a very bright boy. I put him on Finn's service because I was sure he would want to quit in the first five minutes on Kurt's service." Dr. Clarke expressed his worries.  
>"Low blow chief." I was stunned how rude he was being today.<br>"But it's true dude." Finn was laughing hard at my expense again.  
>"Okay moving on, Kurt you have the following interns on your service this year. Rachel Berry, April Jenner, Blaine Anderson, Sarah Crossman and Matt Smith." Ugh how am I supposed to be nice to them when they have stupid names like that?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Are you sure you're not just going to med school to impress me Finn?"  
>"No Dad I really want to help people." Finn and I had taken to calling Burt and Carol, Mum and Dad a while ago, because we were a family now. In senior year Finn and I had become very close.<br>"Finn it just doesn't seem your style, you've always wanted to be a pro football player or an actor. Never have I heard you talk about being a doctor." Carole choose this minute to talk.  
>"Burt, when he was little and i told him his dad died in Iraq. He told me he wanted to be a doctor to help and i am about to quote a five year old here 'People that look like daddy and do daddy's job too' i just thought over time he forgot about it and never thought about it again."<br>"Really? i thought that was just a dream."  
><em>_"__No sweetie it really happened."  
><em>_"__Well in spirit of 5 year old self, I want to help people that look like daddy and have daddy's job'." I smiled, Finn really was a big lug. He really did have his moments. He was incredibly stupid some days, and very unobservant, but I really do think he will be able to do this, because when he dedicates himself to something, he always excels.  
>"Finn this is great we can go to med school together!" i yelled a little too loud.<br>__"__Yeah dude, we can study together." Finn said in his booming voice.  
><em>_"__Yes, I guess we could,"  
><em>_"__Don't seem so happy about It Kurt."  
><em>_"__Oh no, I am happy, very happy."  
><em>_"__Kurt I'm only teasing you."  
><em>_"__Oh." Now I felt stupid.  
>"I'm proud of both of you!" Burt announced.<br>"Me too!" Carole chimed in_

* * *

><p>I walked in a daze thinking about the day me and Finn both decided we were going to pursue medicine. We both made it. We even did our internship together, we were the only interns left in our year. It was one of the best feelings becoming a resident and the only other person leveling up that year was your own brother. We made it, from high school glee club underdogs, to our late hours in the library at university, to our grave yard shifts as inexperienced interns, to the beginning of our residency, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better person to spend my education career with, than my very own brother. I arrived at my office finding my new interns in my office sitting in various places, including my desk. For fucks sake. Get that washed Kurt. Ugh, a girl's butt. That's even worse than a boy's butt, maybe I could switch desks with Finn… Yeah I'm sure he would like that.<br>"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and you look very nice today that suit outlines your figure perfectly." She jumped off my desk and walked over and outstretched her hand, to shake my hand.  
>"Look Extra enthusiastic girl, I'm not interested in you. First I'm gay. Second you're annoying and that's saying something considering we meet less than 20 seconds ago and you've said one sentence to me. Third you were sitting on my fucking desk. My desk. That now has your butt germs all over it and fourth you wanted to shake my hand. How do I know you don't have an infectious disease?" Her face looked relieved, she wouldn't have to pretend to like me after all. Then her face twisted with rage.<br>"I don't know what you're trying to imply Mr. Hummel, I don't have any infectious diseases for that matter of fact! I think your problem is that I'm a women and you are just a frigid little virgin." She exploded in rage.  
>"Feisty I like you already." She had no comment to that, but she seemed to be happy with herself. "My name is Dr. Hummel. I doubt I will bother remembering your names so get use to your nick names if I bother to give you one. Please follow me while I show you around the hospital." We left my office and began to walk down the stairs to the ground floor, where the emergency department was. I led them towards the Emergency department first. "This will be your home for the next year, you will save every single patient that comes through those front doors with the best of your ability." I finally bothered to turn around and look at them. I did a quick head count holy fuck I only had four interns. "Where's the other intern?" I asked worried I had lost one on the grand tour.<br>"Oh that's Blaine Anderson the one missing. He is sick today."  
>"Oh. Well that's stupid. Take notes kids. One sure way to fuck off your resident. Don't turn up on your first day of internship. Actually I will just hate you in general if you have a day off without a valid reason, I will only accept 'I'm in labor' or 'I'm dying' as an excuse for not coming to work. But if you have been throwing up in the past 24 hours don't come to work either, because I don't want to catch anything from you, and you're actually putting about 99.9% of people in this hospital at risk when you come to work, so don't bother coming to work like that either. BUT that won't happen because you will look after your selves, and eat well and sleep for at least 8 hours in a day, then you should be healthy as f….udge when you come to work..." I all but yelled. I took a breath and continued. "Okay let's continue our tour." I said as sweetly as I could.<br>"This is the cafeteria, if you see me sitting in one of these seats. DON'T bug me I'm eating. Unless someone is dying." Just as we were about to leave Finn walked into the cafeteria with his interns.  
>"And this is my brother, the best surgeon in this hospital." I heard Finn announce from where he was standing. I smiled, I wouldn't say that was true, okay it might be a bit true.<br>"Never Finn, You're the hot shot Nero Surgeon, much more impressive!"  
>"That is true." He winked in my direction. "But I don't save babies and toddlers on a daily basis."<br>"That is very true." I laugh. We did this all the time, so that they knew we were hot shot surgeons and that they knew we were brothers to avoid what happened on our first year at the hospital. Everyone thought we were dating because we were joined at the hip.  
>"Well I got to go, talk to you later little brother."<br>"Finn how many times do I have to tell you I'm your big brother."  
>"Whatever dude." I smiled, he really was the best brother. I walked my interns towards the on call rooms.<br>"This is the on call rooms where you SLEEP not have..."  
>"SEX! KURT say the word." Santana choose this moment to cut in.<br>"I was just about to when you rudely interrupted me Santana. Everyone this is Nurse Santana she is sort of the head bitch in charge of the cheerleaders, the cheerleaders are the nurses they cheer you on and help the football players which are you..." i said whilst looking each one of them in the eyes so they knew i was being serious. "She is in charge of all the nurses so DON'T PISS her off. She will make all the other nurses hate you too."  
>"It's true. So don't piss me off, they didn't call me auntie snixx for no reason." She laughed as she walked away.<br>"Okay that is our grand tour finished for today. I'll see you back in my office in half an hour. I would use this time to eat, or whatever you feel the need to do."

* * *

><p>I had finally finished with the interns for the day. The day was tiring, they barely listened and walked around like a bad smell. I was getting ready to head home when Finn came in to my exam room with Puck in tow.<br>"This can't be good." I muttered under my breath.  
>"Kurt you should come out with us tonight." Finn said.<br>No I can't I have to finish some paper work and do my initial evaluation on these interns." I lied.  
>"Kurt that evaluation isn't due in until the end of the week." Damn why did Finn have to know these things?<br>"Well Finn, my dear, dear brother, some people, unlike yourself like to finish things early."  
>"Bro you're just saying that. I have been through 7 years of med school with you as well as 4 years at high school. Dude I know you like to hand things in at the last possible minute." Finn quipped. Damn I was really regretting letting him know everything about me, allowing him to become an actual brother. Not in general, just this exact moment in time I was regretting it.<br>"Kurt come on live a little come to the bar with us. You never know you might get laid." Puck said raising his eyebrows up suggestively. Oh god they still didn't know I was a virgin. At nearly 28 you would guess I would have had taken the leap. With a busy high school career and even busier med school schedule I had no time to go out and have fun. I also never found someone worthy of my virginity as well. So getting laid tonight wasn't going to happen at all. Nope.  
>"I can't I have to get up in the morning." I lied lamely again.<br>"Dude I have to get up too. Also we use to have less sleep in our med school years and during our internship." Finn so kindly informed me.  
>"Hummel it's settled then you're coming out drinking with us. Tonight" Puck announced, emphasizing the tonight part. Great I didn't even have a choice now.<br>'Fine." I grumbled.

* * *

><p>I went home to get changed and not five minutes later Puck and Finn were at my door. We traveled in one car and figured we could just take a cab home. I decided tonight would be a good night to drink myself into oblivion. Sure I had never done it before, but I had watched both Puck and Finn do it. They had a headache in the morning and that was pretty much it. I could do this. We walked through the door and found the bar practically empty, except for a couple of people sitting around the other tables.<br>7 shots later I was beginning to feel a little tipsy. But I felt pretty damn good. Who knew you could feel this great?  
>"I need to pee. My dick is fucking aching. Is it normal to have a raging boner when you're fucked off your face?"<br>"Little brother we didn't need to know." Finn was clearly annoyed.  
>"It's probably because your sexually frustrated Hummel." Puck quipped in response.<br>"Mkay."  
>"Dude that's my brother."<br>"Well it's true. Just look at him."  
>"Let me rephrase that, he is my brother!" Well there conversation was getting extremely boring. I turned and walked towards the sign that showed me where the toilets were. This walking in a straight line was fucking hard to do. Fuck, I was much a lot more drunk than I originally thought. I literally fell into the bathroom. Before I fell and face planted the white tiles. Firm hands had caught me.<br>"Hi I'm..." He began talking.  
>"Hi…?" I smiled back.<br>"Wow, you're…"  
>"Hot?" I asked. The boy nodded in response, that was enough for me and my lips were on his in an instant. What the Fuck Kurt? what are you thinking? Before long this mysterious man started kissing back very passionately. I felt my cock aching even harder if it was even possible. I felt his cock up against my thigh. Fuck this was a fucking amazing feeling. How the fuck had I lived this long without this… The man pulled away from our kiss. Fuck.<br>"As much as I love strangers kissing me out of the blue. It was a little unexpected."  
>"I Sorry… I just… thought yoouuuuu were gay. Because you knowwww… you're supermegafoxyhot andddd I….I….I guess you're n… n ….. No…not gay. Sorry" I sighed as the retaliation hit me I just kissed a straight man.<br>"No, No, I am gay. Guys just normally hit on me and at least buy me a drink before kissing me like that..." He chuckled.  
>"Well normally I don't get this drunk. I guess it's first's for everyone tonight." I laughed at my own lame joke. He chuckled in response. His lips were on my lips again in an instant as he pushed me into a toilet stall. Just as someone opened the door.<br>"I hope this means you're getting laid tonight, Kurt." Puck yelled. I rolled my eyes at Puck. Leave it to him to kill a mood. Total Boner Killer. Okay maybe not when this man is squeezing my ass like that.  
>"I want to take you right here…" He whispered hotly into my ear. My breathing got heavy all of a sudden. He wants me. Holy fuck. Actually when I first kissed him he got an instant boner, so he is defiantly gay. Damn my head is a bit slow today. Must be this alcohol. "But I don't think that's appropriate with your friend just out there. How about we take this back to my place and take it further." He suggested.<br>"Yes please." I groaned at the thought of having to wait to do this when I just wanted his dick inside me right this second. When the fuck did I start thinking like that?  
>I quickly ran back to my table and grabbed my wallet and chucked some money on the table. "Keep the change." I said to the waitress as she walked by.<br>"But sir that's a massive tip."  
>"Keep it. Buy a drink for yourself, you look like you need one."<br>"Errr thanks sir." She smiled, totally confused by what had just happened.  
>"Get some Kurt!" Puck yelled from the toilet door, as he was just leaving the bathroom. I couldn't think of a witty comeback so I just ran outside, to find my brunette beauty waiting for me, just outside the bars door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here comes a cab." He nodded for me to get in first.<br>"Thanks." I smiled. Once we were both in the cab, he asked for the cab person to not look back, and to not worry about what he was doing, I saw him slyly pass another 50 dollar note in his direction. His lips were once again on mine. His hands began to roam my body. He squeezed my ass once again. I bucked my hips to meet his. I could feel his boner against my own hard on.  
>"We should cool down, as much as I would love to rip your clothes off here and take you bareback. It would make the driver of the cab a little uncomfortable, don't you think." He whispered into my ear making the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. I had to laugh. It was a little odd wanting him to fuck me right here. Must be the alcohol taking control of my already blurred judgment. The curly man passed the cab driver another 50 dollar note. "Keep the change" I barely heard him say. The cab speed away into the darkness. Leaving us finally alone. We ran up the path to his house. Once inside he slammed me against the door. Planting kisses up my collarbone.<br>"Clothes." he said breathlessly.  
>"Oh right." he stripped me to my underwear in twenty seconds flat then tore off his own clothes. He finally pulled off his underwear, and all I could do was stare. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He looked up at me through long eyelashes. He shuffled closer to me<br>"Can I?" he asked placing his fingers in the inside of my waistband.  
>"Yeah." I whispered. He pulled them down and I stepped out of them.<br>"You're so beautiful." he whispered. Again his lips crashed against my lips. He grabbed something out of his pocket and he popped the bottle open. Oh lube. Oh crap. We are actually going to do the nasty without even knowing each other. He instructed me to get on all fours and I complied with his instructions. He started to prep me. By thrusting a finger into my hole, he then thrusted the second in without hesitation. "Baby you're so fucking tight…" He found my prostate and scissored his fingers to brush past my prostate with every thrust. The third finger came in quickly after. I could feel the slight pain as the third finger entered, but it was quickly turned into pleasure as he brushed past my prostate. I could hear the foil opening. Thank god he was using protection even in my hazy state I was grateful. He lined himself up, whilst stroking my thigh. "You're so beautiful baby… You have really soft and amazing skin…" He began pushing his rock hard dick into my hole. Ripping through my virginity that really isn't there because I'm a boy. But oh well. He thrusted but only got about an inch in before he stopped. "Fuck your... your... you're so tight. Ah this feels so good." There was a sharp pain, then I didn't feel anything but numbness. Must be the alcohol. Soon he was all the way in hitting my prostate in the first thrust. I moaned.  
>"Don't stop... Please... Feels so good." I said through jolts of pleasure. Oddly my dick felt like it was getting harder if that was even possible.<br>"About to co...ome." He sighed blissfully. I could feel the sudden warmth in my hole. I guess it's over now. He pulled out of me and rolled over tossing the condom somewhere near the bin. I walked over to my clothes and began to get dressed.  
>"Whoa! where do you think you're going?" he asked once he had recovered from his orgasm. "Home?" I responded confused now.<br>"No, no, no I'm not finished with you yet."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"You're still hard and you're cock needs to be inside me right this second."  
>"Oh" I blushed. I quickly grabbed the lube from where he had abandoned it on the floor, looks like round two was right now.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up groggy as ever. Holy crap I had a massive headache and I had work today. God this was all Puck and Finn's fault. Then it hit me I had another fantastic filled day with my interns ahead of me. I finally realized that I was in a warm embrace of someone else. In someone else's bed. A boy's no less and we were naked. CRAP! Memories of last night flooded back. Crap there goes my innocence. I needed to get out of here now! I glanced at my watch it said 6:45. Crap! I'm late. I slyly moved out of his embrace.<br>"What? Where are you going?" The other man groaned.  
>"I have work sorry I'm already late."<br>"What's the time?" The curly haired man asked.  
>"About 6:45."<br>"Crap I'm late too." the curly man sighed. I ran over to my clothes and quickly got changed. "Err thanks for last night it was good." I smiled tentatively over to him.  
>"Yeah it was great." he smiled ruefully. I picked up my phone and wallet from the lounge and made a beeline for the front door. I called Puck. He said he would get there as soon as possible. Which gave me time to think about what had just happened. I lost my virginity. To a stranger. Oh god! Just then Puck pulled up, in his car.<br>"Thanks for coming to get me Puck. I have no clue where my car is"  
>"No problem I'm just glad you finally got laid. Your car is at home by the way." He smiled a toothy grin and began to drive off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

**A/N **Let me know what you think, I need to know if I should continue or not. I have an idea where it will go...


	2. The Berry Big Problem

**A/N:** I decided to write from Finn's POV to get the Rachel and Finn Relationship going to. (:

* * *

><p>Officially been beta'd which means (hopefully) it will make A LOT more sense (:<p>

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

It was 6:32 a.m. and I had just arrived at work when Puck caught up with me. Puck works in the laboratory down stairs where he gets to look at slide after slide of cells. Fun! Not. Although according to Puck, they are onto some big break with curing cancer. It would not surprise me, I can see the newspaper headlines already. "Noah Puckerman Curing Cancer by Day, Regular Bad-ass by Night." It's hard to believe that Puck and I could make honest livings for our selves. I always thought one or both of us would end up in jail. Okay, I thought it would be Puck. We never really considered ourselves smart. Just goes to show that you just gotta work hard to succeed in life.  
>"Finn... Last night was a blast. We should do it more often. We should also invite some of those new interns. Ya know. Give 'em the old, 'it's very nice to meet you. Now, let's get down and dirty.' Huh? Huh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.<br>"Of course. Puckers." He scrunched his face up at the nickname I gave him years ago.  
>"Alright, Finn, I'll see you later at lunch?"<br>"Yeah, of course man. See ya." I waved good bye and headed for my exam room, where I specifically asked my interns to meet me there every morning, 50 minutes before each shift. Luckily for me this year, I had interns that actually listened. They were all waiting in my exam room at the correct time.

"Thank you all for bothering to show up. This helps you guys to know where to be when, which in the long run helps me... Right, today we are in the emergency room. Don't freak out, Ya'll do fine there. Ya'll have individual talents and strengths. Use these as your advantages to save a life. You'll be assigned to five patients in the ER. You have two ways to do this.  
>"Each have a patient and tend to that ONE and ONLY person. OR find all the patients, decide most critical to least critical, and work as a team to tend to all of the patients. Both methods work as well as the other. Please ensure you run all tests by me. That's all for now. You have 45 minutes when your shift starts."<br>"Thanks, Dr. Hudson." All of the interns chorused together. I planned to spend the next 45 minutes preparing for my surgery the next day. About ten minutes into my intense preparation, There was a knock on my door.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<br>"Hey Dr. Hud...d...son." At that moment, our eyes met. Holy crap she was attractive. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her kissable lips, her slightly big nose that would be huge on someone else's face but was just perfect for her face, her long brown flowing hair that was tied into a ponytail and that rack. Ugh, they were HUGE. Puck would defiantly approve. She recovered before me. "Dr. Hudson... Dr. Hudson."  
>"Huh? What?"<br>"Do you know where Dr. Hummel is?"  
>"He's Gay." I blurted out by accident.<br>"I'm well aware of that, Dr. Hudson. I was just wondering where he was because I'm one of his new interns, Rachel Berry. And he hasn't arrived yet. Our shift is about to start and someone said he was always early, and well, I was starting to get worried is all."  
>"Oh." I blushed with embarrassment. "No, I don't. Sorry."<br>"Thanks, anyway." She smiled and walked off and I got a good view of her ass. Damn she had a nice rack and a nice ass.

* * *

><p>I paged Kurt to see where he was.<br>~Dude, WHERE ARE YOU? ~ My phone vibrated about 30 seconds after the page was sent.  
>~Finn, I told you not to call me dude. I was staying at a friend's house and I just woke up. Don't worry. Puck came and got me. Be at work in half an hour. ~<br>~Dude, you got laid? ~  
>~Really? ~<br>~Really, what? ~  
>~You took that from everything I told you? ~<br>~Yup. And you said some other crap about work. ~  
>I slid my phone back in the pocket of my scrubs. I began reading an interesting article about transplants. At exactly 7:17, I decided I should make my way down to the emergency room. I only got half way down the first corridor before spotting Kurt limping.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt. Holy crap, you're limping. You got laid. Congrats man."<br>"Finn, SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
>"Dude, chill out."<br>"Finn, I woke up in a strangers bed, got a headache, got this fucking random hickie on my neck AND I'm late for work."  
>"Was there glitter all over the room?"<br>"No... Why?"  
><em>"There's a stranger in my bed,<em>  
><em>There's a pounding in my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>  
><em>I smell like a minibar<em>  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbecue<em>  
><em>This a hickie or a bruise,"<em> I began singing.

"Enough, Finn. I get it. My life is just like Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' song." Kurt cut in.  
>"Ding, ding. We have a winner here."<br>"Goodbye, Finn." Kurt walked away. I felt slightly bad for making Kurt feel so shitty but heck, it was funny.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 and I was currently waiting for my interns to arrive. Apparently I had been wrong about my interns this year. Always disappointing. At 7:31, they finally arrived.<br>"What fucking time do you call this, huh?"  
>"Ahh... 7:31 sir." The red head said. I think her name is Kristen Harbour.<br>"HAHA. WOW. You guys are hilarious. You are all exactly one minute late. I don't want your excuses. Just DON'T be late EVER again!"  
>"Jeez, I thought he was the nice one." The blond boy murmured in the back.<br>"I HEARD THAT." I yelled, spinning on my feet and headed towards the nurses station located in the ER.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, man boobs. That was a little tough."<br>"Santana, that is getting extremely old."  
>"Well, if you just let me jiggle one..." She reached over the bench in an attempt to touch me.<br>"Just give me the FUCKING paper work Santana."  
>"Okay, touchy today I see."<br>"Paper work?"

"Here, grumpy." I gave her my best bitch glare like Kurt taught me. I'm pretty sure he would be proud of that bitch stare.  
>I glanced down at the charts. One person fell off a ladder whilst painting their house, one young girl is getting sick only in the morning, one lady has a lump on her chest, a child has been throwing up and pain in the lower-right side of the abdomen, and the last patient fainted yesterday at practice for rugby and again this morning. Easy, as I walked back to my interns.<br>"Right... How have you decided to work today?"  
>"We each want to take a patient and tend to them. When we want help, we'll come see you."<br>"Okay, fine." I sighed. Clearly, they were not a team yet.

* * *

><p>"Right, annoying red head, you get stupid guy who fell off his ladder. Cubicle 7."<br>"It's Dr. Harbour."  
>"Yeah, whatever. Rude Blonde guy in the back, sweaty rugby player. Cubicle 3."<br>"It's Dr. Clarke. You know, younger and hotter version of the chief." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
>"Nope, don't see it. You know, if he heard you speak about him like that, I'm pretty sure you would get in trouble."<br>"What? Like you being rude to us now and to the patients?"  
>"Oh, goody. Another rude person. What's your name?" I asked as sweetly as I could.<br>"Tia. No...no, Dr. Eclipse.."  
>"Well, you, Dr. Eclipse Mints can take the young girl who keeps throwing up. Cubicle 2. By the way, she's pregnant. You're welcome. Run a pregnancy test on her, then break it to her with her parents in the room. They need to know and that girl will never tell them unless you tell them."<p>

"Right, other dude."  
>"It's Dr. Young, sir."<br>"Wow, are you sure you don't want to be rude to me too?"  
>"No, sir. I have no intention too be rude. What they said to you was highly disrespectful. We are here to learn, nothing else."<br>"Well, I'm glad. You have the kid in cubicle 8. He's been throwing up for the last week. He also has pain in the lower-right side of the abdomen. run blood tests and get back to me."  
>"Thank you, sir."<br>"Last person. You get the women with the lump on her chest. I would give it to one of the lads but they will probably look at her breasts the whole time... So, bad idea."  
>"No problem. And by the way, it's Dr. Henderson." the girl said sweetly. Did she seriously just flirt with her senior?<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally time for my lunch and my interns had diagnosed the patients correctly, except Mr. Fainter. At the moment, he was a medical mystery. This is what my interns were currently researching into. Hopefully, as a team. I waited at my usual table at lunch waiting for Mr. I'm Gonna Cure Cancer.<br>"Hey, Finn. How has your day been?"  
>"Pretty fucking shit. Santana's being her snarky self and my shitty inter..."<br>"Look, Finn. When I say 'how's your day?', what I'm really saying is, describe your day in one word then ask me how my day's going. Okay? Got it?"  
>"Fine, how's your day, Puck?"<br>"GREAT! Better than great, actually! You know that babe of an intern? What's her name? She has brown hair and brown eyes... A rack that could kill and that ass..."

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry?"<br>"Yeah, her. I asked her out for a drink and she agreed to it. SCORE! I'm gonna get laid tonight." I felt my jaw hit the ground and I could feel the green slowly fade into my face. No FUCKING way were they gonna date and no FUCKING way was he gonna get laid tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about that beauty since I first saw her this morning.  
>"Finn? Finn? Finn?"<br>"Huh? What? Sorry, dude. I was daydreaming."  
>"Not about me, I hope."<br>"Ew! Fuck off! You wish, man.  
>"Actually, I bet Kurt wishes." He said with a wink.<br>"Seriously, Puck. Kurt is my brother. Saying things like that is so freaking creepy!"

* * *

><p>I watched her the whole lunch time. It wasn't until 12:23, she left to go somewhere. I had to talk to her again. This might be my only time too... I stood up abruptly to leave.<br>"Finn, where are you going? We were having a conversation"  
>"Ah, sorry. I need to go to the bathroom."<br>"Oh, I see. Taking care of things down there, huh?" He asked suggestively.  
>"Ah, yeah, sure.. Ah, for future reference, can we please not talk about this or have awkward conversations at lunch... That would be great...," and with that being said, I left to go follow her...<br>She went to the girl's bathroom. I entered after her and waited for her to do her business. Like the gentleman I am.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Dr. Hudson! You do realize this is the ladies room, right?"<br>"Yes. Of course I realize that Rachel. Listen, we need to talk."  
>"About what?"<br>"Puck."  
>"Oh." Her face fell.<br>"Look, he's a player. You don't want to be with him. He will just hump and dump you."  
>"How do you know that exactly? You surely sound like you are speaking from experience there, Dr. Hudson..."<br>"No. No. We have been friends since sophomore year and I am very, very straight in case you were wondering because I know you were."  
>"Well, people can change, Dr. Hudson. People are always different in high school. They do whatever to fit in."<br>"Cut the crap, Rachel."  
>"No! Listen, Dr. Hudson! I don't know who you think you are and why you can just choose who I date and... "Hump." She raised her hands to add quotation marks. Then I heard more footsteps closing in on the ladies room and just like that I had my lips on hers and I was pushing her into a bathroom stall. "Ow! What was that for?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming!" The door opened two seconds later.<br>"Hey Rach, are you okay?" One of the other interns asked.  
>"Yeah. I'm good, I'll be out soon."<br>"Okay, I was just checking. You've been gone like 10 minutes, that's all."  
>"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick but I'm okay now. See you in a bit?"<br>"Yeah, sure. See ya!" Phew... that was close. The door open and closed again.  
>"Why did you kiss me?" Shit!<br>"To shut you up. Duh! I didn't want to be caught in the ladies room."  
>"Are you sure it's not because of another reason?"<br>"Of course not. Don't be silly." I left her standing there, looking dumb founded. I got the message across that Puck was a no - no, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry i had an idea for this chapter, but it sort of just went in a different direction. But i think it's better than my idea to be honest...

**Songs used in the chapter  
><strong>_Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)_

Please let me know what you think. (:


	3. Emergency In The Emergency Room

**A/N**: YOU GET TO SEE HOW KURT REACTS TO BLAINE BEING HIS INTERN :D

Kurt's POV

My life absolutely sucked right now, i had a sore ass, a limp, and my fifth intern hadn't bothered to show up yet. I was also late to work yesterday for the first time ever. In my time working at this hospital. Sure i didn't get in trouble, but i still felt guilty as fuck. On top of this i was no longer a virgin and the stranger that took my virginity has been in my thoughts for the past 48 hours. Which was NOT GOOD. I felt like a teenager again, popping boners in the worst possible places. In the shower, in front of my interns, in front of Santana and Puck, that one was the worst, they were never gonna let that one down.

* * *

><p>I had just sat down in my exam room when there was a knock on my door<br>"Come in"  
>"Hey Kurt, can we talk?"<br>"Depends, is it mine or your problems?"  
>"Mine." Finn sighed.<br>"What's up dude?" I asked mocking him.  
>"Holy crap Kurt you just said dude!"<br>"NO I DIDN'T FINN."  
>"BUT I HEARD YOU SAY IT KURT!"<br>"No you didn't. Just chill dude." i said mocking him again.  
>"Ah ha, i knew you said!" I rolled my eyes of course Finn would care if i said dude.<br>"Finn just spill what's up?"  
>"Well you know Rachel Berry?"<br>"Isn't she one of my interns? the really annoying one that talks to much?"  
>"Yeah her." He sighed dreamily.<br>"Okay, what about her?"  
>"Well i meet her yesterday when she was looking for you..." my mind wandered, Finn's life story was essentially boring, instantly my mind was wondered to images of the night before, in the back of my head i knew the reason i remembered so vividly was because my ass was still sore. The pain was yet to subside. Crap! my groin tightened in response, thinking of what had happened that night. Crap! Dead puppies think about dead puppies. I began to try and listen to Finn again so that i was distracted from my current problem. "...she came to see if i knew where you were, when she looked up... i just... had a moment. I saw something in her... and no, not just her rockin' body... anyway back to the point... At lunch i met up with Puck like i do every lunch and he told me that he had a date with Berry and he was hoping he would get lucky... you what i mean?"<br>"Yes Finn he hoped he would get laid, correct?"  
>"Yeah... well anyway. After he told me this i kinda got extremely jealous, and then i may or may not followed her into the toilet to talk to her about Puck..."<br>"Hold up you followed her into the toilet? You do realize that could count as sexual harassment right?"  
>"Yeah i know, anyway... I told her that she shouldn't trust Puck and then someone came into the bathroom so i pushed her into a toilet cubicle whilst kissing her..."<br>"Finn? What the Fuck are you playing at?"  
>"Nothing Kurt i swear..."<br>"So what the Fuck do you want me to do about it?"  
>"I JUST WANTED YOUR FUCKING ADVICE KURT, THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST BROTHER AGAIN KURT! NOT YOUR BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE, LIKE YOU USUALLY ARE, WHEN ASK FOR YOUR ADVICE!"<br>"Jeez dude no need to yell." i again mocked Finn.  
>"Dude you gonna have to stop saying 'dude' it's too weird coming from your mouth."<br>"Oh thanks Finn."  
>"So seriously Kurt what should i do?"<br>"Obviously you need to admit to your feelings and tell Berry."  
>"I've admitted, i just don't want to tell her."<br>"Then your on your own, Finn." Just then there was another knock on my door exam room.

* * *

><p>"Come in..."<br>"Oh hey there Dr. Hummel, i'm Blaine Anderson" i knew that voice, holy crap i know that curly hair too. "I'm your fifth intern..." At that moment he looked up at me. In that instant he recognized me as well. His skin color went from tan to white as a ghost in a heartbeat. He was my brunette beauty that took my virginity. Well fuck me sideways this was not supposed to happen, why of all places for us to meet again in the world, did it have to be in this god damn hospital. Blaine, my intern. Blaine the boy i couldn't get off my mind for the past 48 hours. Blaine was my student, for the whole year.  
>"Fuck..." Blaine whispered before sprinting off.<br>"Well that was rude..." Finn interrupted my thoughts.  
>"Finn can we talk about my problems now?"<br>"Oh sure, of course man."  
>"That man who just walked in, Blaine Anderson. He is the one who took my virginity the other night."<br>"Holy Fuck. Wait dude you were a virgin? Like just the other night?.."  
>"Well... No... Yes." i sighed.<br>"Dude i didn't need to know alright... As long as you were safe, i mean you were safe weren't you?"  
>"You sound like my dad!"<br>"Well i'm just trying to be a good big brother, ya know?"  
>"I know, and i do appreicate it. It means a lot to me, but you know i am actually still older than you. You know that will never change right?" I felt like i always had to clear things with him, because i honestly feel like their is nothing in that head of his.<br>"Yeah i know man, i just love giving you shit." He gave me a toothy grin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, of course. "Man these interns are turning out to be a lot of trouble don't you think?"  
>"They seem to be..."<br>"Listen Kurt, i gotta go okay? But listen you should talk to Blaine. We'll talk at lunch. yeah?"  
>"I think about talking to him. See you at lunch little brother." i smiled at him. I seriously did not want to face my interns right now. Especially Blaine. So i waited for as long as i possibly could before going to meet them in the ER. My cock was still firmly against my pants, it had been like that since Blaine had walked in, i glanced up at the clock 7:19, i had exactly 11 minutes before i needed to meet my interns. I internally struggled to decide if i should deal with my problem now or just think of boner killers. I knew i was gonna have to deal with my problem since Blaine had been in my exam room about 20 minutes ago and i was still very hard. My internal debate was over within a minute. My logic and even my common sense was all chucked down the drain. I was gonna get release and i was gonna get it now! until 7:19 to find them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine for fucks sake your a big boy. Get the fuck over it!" Someone yelled from inside a on call room. i moved closer towards the door so i would be able to listen to their conversation.<br>"Rachel it's not that simple. I FUCKED my boss. Do you not see that as a problem?"  
>"No i don't Blainers, you are both adults so start acting like one!" She began to walk towards the door, i started to walk down the corridor to make it look like i wasn't listening. Rachel slammed the door as she left the on call room. leaving the boy by himself.<br>"Hey Dr. Hummel..." Rachel called from behind me. i turned around.  
>"Oh hey Dr. Berry." i tried to sound surprised.<br>"What are we doing today?"  
>"We are in the emergency room today, so just heading that way now."<br>"Sweet. Do you wanna go through what we have to do down there?"  
>"I'll do it when i get there when everybody is there..."<br>"Okay, you wanna walk with me?"  
>"No, no i left something in my exam room. i'll be there in 10 minutes."<br>"Okay. I'll tell the rest, see ya Dr. Hummel." She smiled and bounded down the hall way.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the on call room that Blaine was in, debating weather to talk to him now or later. Now i decided. i walked in and found Blaine with his head in his hands like he was ashamed.<br>"Look Rachel i don't want another lecture." Blaine said whilst looking at the floor. I spun on my feet and locked the room.  
>"I'm not Rachel." i said as i sat down on the bed next to him.<br>"Holy crap, Dr. Hummel." Blaine said as he moved so there was distance between us.  
>"Listen Blaine we need to talk."<br>"What about?" he asked carefully.  
>"About us."<br>"What about us?"  
>"Well it's a little awkward between us. No?"<br>"A little, if i knew..."  
>"Don't start on that bullshit."<br>"Okay..." He whispered.  
>"There are two options to this. Either we choose to ignore the fact that we fucked or i try and get you assigned to another resident. The choose is yours."<br>"Is there another option?" He asked innocently.  
>"Not really..." i sighed<br>"What about this?" He asked as he closed the distance between us and crushed his lips against my own.  
>"No Blaine we can't. it's against rules."<br>"Fine. Well i guess i'll just stick to you as a resident right now.."  
>"Okay i'll see you in the emergency room then."<br>"Yeah sure. Oh and Dr. Hummel you make scrubs look sexy. You know that?" I flushed bright red and made my escape from the on call room while i could.

* * *

><p>"So Santana what do my interns have in store for themselves today in the emergency room?" i asked as i approached Santana at the nurse's desk.<br>"Broken foot, broken hand, pregnant girl, kid with a fever and broken pelvis..."  
>"Ouch. Thanks Santana." I walked over to brief my interns. "Alright call orthopedics we have a broken foot, hand and pelvis, book the broken pelvis into surgery and page someone in ortho. Take bloods of pregnant girl and give antibiotics to the kid with a fever. Okay i'm gonna go take a nap. If something big happens page me. If i don't respond within 3 minutes come and get me, i'll be in on call room 3" i glanced up at Blaine who blushed because it was the exact same on call room we were in moments ago. I walked to the on call room and before i knew you it i drifted asleep. I dreamt of Blaine, of course i did. I replayed the whole night we were together. I manged to wake my self up, just from being so damn hard. I decided to use this time and get my much needed release just as i whipped my dick out there was a knock on my door. Instant boner kill.<br>"Dr. Hummel it's me Blaine." Not good, flashes of us together flitted across my head. Crap! my groin hardened in response. I moaned in anticipation.  
>"Dr. Hummel can we talk? Can i come in?"<br>"Yes you can come in." he walked in and i strategically placed my hands over my groin. "What is it?"  
>"There is an emergency in the emergency room" He stated calmly.<br>"What sort of emergency?" i asked, fishing for more information.  
>"A car crash, the driver has got temporal or maybe permanent paralysis." he stated matter of factually.<br>"Why didn't you page nuro?"  
>"We did, but you said to page you too when there was an emergency. You didn't respond after 3 minutes so i came looking for you..."<br>"Is nuro there yet?"  
>"Yes. Why?" I crushed my lips against his, i couldn't take it any more. He eventually kissed back after the initial shock wore off. I pressed Blaine up against the door and flicked the lock so it was locked and we would not be bothered. I pressed my hips towards his hips and he smiled as soon as he could feel my boner.<br>"I knew you would give in Dr. Hummel."  
>"Call me Kurt, especially when we are about to have sex. Dr. Hummel is just too weird."<br>"Okay Kurt." He tried out my name. He paused for a heartbeat and then began kissing me again. Wait i needed to tell him...  
>"Look Blainers..." i smiled at myself, internally laughing at the fact i was using Rachel's pet name for him. "This is a one time thing, this is just a one thing time... you know that right..."<br>"Oh yeah sure. Bro's helping Bro's" Blaine smiled before kissing me again.  
>"Right." Kurt smiled before sealing the deal with another passionate kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ever since i saw you this morning, all i have wanted to do. Is for you to fuck me into a mattress." I didn't say anything i just went to take of his scrubs and turned him around on all fours. I grabbed the lube and condom out of the pocket in my scrubs. I lubed up my fingers and warmed up the lube by rubbing my two hands together. I slowly traced the outside of his puckered hole and slowly pushed my first finger in knuckle deep. Blaine moaned even louder than the first night we had sex.<br>"Kurt can you just fuck me? don't be gentle i like it rough." Blaine all but screamed. With that i shoved all three of my fingers in at once and pushed them in knuckle deep, and scissored all three of my fingers in and out. I found his prostate in no time and he moaned so fucking loud that i'm pretty sure Santana would be able to hear us at the nurses station.  
>"Kurt i need you to fuck me so hard into the mattress it's not even funny now." Man Blaine sure was desperate, my cock responded the only way it new how to, by getting harder. I pulled my fingers out and reached out for the condom beside me.<br>"Please Kurt ride me bareback, i'm so fucking horny that i don't want to waste anymore time. Please no condom i want to feel you inside me..." What the heck my dick needed relief and clearly he did too. I slammed my cock into his puckered hole.  
>"Blaine... To tight... ugh... your so ...fucking tight baby..." It began to get less tight and i began to get a steady rhythm, slamming hard into his tight ass and hitting his prostate every single time. "You won't be able to walk for a week baby." That just slipped out of my mouth. "Your so fucking hot, you dirty little slut. You take my cock so fucking well..." Where the fuck was this coming from? Clearly i had a little kink for dirty talk. Huh? who knew, i guess what they say is true you do learn something everyday. "You feel so amazing, my huge cock inside your amazing ass. ugh so good... I could fuck you all night baby..."<br>"Fuck me harder Kurt, Fuck."  
>"Your not gonna be able to sit right for weeks when i'm done with you!"<br>"Kurt.." Blaine screamed my name as his orgasm hit him.  
>"Just keep going, that's right baby keep slamming that huge cock into my ass." Holy fuck i was so close. "Come for me baby..." He whispered into my ear. "Blaine.." i yelled as my orgasm hit me hard. We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. I unlocked the door, and found the most annoying person on the other side.<p>

* * *

><p>"May i just say WANKY. Your dirtier than i thought Hummel, and you hobbit never expected you to like it rough." We both blushed. "Hummel you topped, what the fuck? i always thought you would bottom."<br>"Well i guess people don't always do what you think they would Santana."  
>"Huh? well fuck me sideways i think your right..." She said in an awe.<br>"Kurt i think your right about, me not being able to sit for a week, but that's okay every time i sit i'll be reminded of you.." Blaine whispered hotly into my ear. Not gonna help my already half hard problem in my pants. Crap. Dead puppies. Hummel think of dead puppies.  
>"Wow Kurt Hummel the rule breaker, huh? who would of guessed?" i blushed at that comment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shamefully i don't own the line "Bro's helping Bro's" That one belongs to glee.  
>Also i thought i should let you know i have NO clue how the American medical system works OR how the school system works, so i have NO idea how long you are in med school for and no clue how long your an intern and resident for to be honest. I'm basing all of my knowledge off 'Grey's Anatomy' &amp; The New Zealand Medical system (as i am in Med school currently) &amp; the NZ School system.<p>

Okay i know this probably seems silly but i got 2 reviews, which is big for me ;) so a big Thank - you to 'FinchelFan728' for being my first reviewer, and also a big thank you to 'Gleekforever12345' for being my second reviewer :D Both reviews are positive which means a lot, so thank you both again! :)

Also i'm still looking for a beta :D So hit me up ;)

I have actually written up to chapter 7 so i'm not gonna post any more chapters until i have chapter 8 hashed out, which should be today. I have one of those rare things called a day off! YAH!

So Review Maybe? :D


	4. Lean On Me

**A/N:** _Want to make it clear Finn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Puck were ALL the same year at school (McKinley). Artie was a year behind all them and Kitty was two years behind them. _

_Blaine attended Dalton Academy, Rachel and Quinn went to the sister school of Dalton, which i don't know what it is called for the life of me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's POV<strong>_

I decided to catch some sleep whilst my interns were still researching on the mystery patient. I found an empty on call room and slept. If only it was that easy in a place like this. After I feel asleep my pager went of at least twenty times. All wanting me to go to the E.R "Mr Finn Hudson to the ER." "Nuro to the ER." _Great!_ I sighed I guess that's me. I all but ran to the ER to see what the emergency was. I found Kurt's interns all around one patient.  
>"Alright guys what's up?" I asked half asleep.<br>"One head on crash, one passenger in one, with a broken wrist and ankle. Two passengers in other car, one paralyzed from the hips down. The other passenger just has a concussion to the head and lacerations every where." Rachel said.  
>"Thanks Rach... I mean, Dr Berry. Order a head CT for this lady here please."<br>"It's Ms Abrams and I'm staying with my husband." The women with a concussion said. Wait there is only one Abrams in Lima.  
>"Holy Fuck Artie?" I asked unsure.<br>"Finn the superstar, holy crap your a doctor?"  
>"Yeah man. WOW long time no see.!"<br>"I know man and your married dude, congrats!" I looked over to his wife. Holy Fuck it's Kitty, the girl that was a couple years behind us in school. I knew her face she was in Glee club just like us.  
>"You married a cheerleader. Wow dude."<br>"I know man, I know."  
>"You must also be married by now..."<br>"Nope single for now..." I eyed Rachel out of the corner of my eye. "...just like Puck, who works downstairs in the lab. By the way..."  
>"Holy Fuck... Noah Puckerman?"<br>"Yeah dude."  
>"What happened to him being a grade A bad ass?"<br>"Well, he likes to think he has a life motto, which he bases his life on.. Saving people by day and bad ass during the night."  
>"That's so him. Man we need to have some sort of New Directions reunion with EVERYONE and their partners."<br>"We so should man." Artie was right, me and Kurt hadn't seen most of the glee club since high school. Although we did work with a few. Which at first was strange, but we grew to love.  
>"Hmm I think in a month or so from now."<br>"Yeah man, as long as everyone can get time off their job."

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, Sorry I only just got the page." I looked behind me to see one Dr Hummel and one Dr Anderson looking very flushed and both their hair was messed up. Defiantly Sex hair. Holy crap Kurt had sex with Blaine again.<br>"Hey Kurt..." I began before getting interrupted by Artie.  
>"Kurt?" Artie asked before i could talk again. Kurt made a face like he couldn't understand why that voice was so familiar.<br>"Look little interns go do what you were doing before you paged me. GO!" They all moved away. Except Rachel and Blaine. Kurt could now see who it was.  
>"Artie. Artie Abrams?"<br>"Yup that's me." Artie replied with a smile. "Kurt why is your hair all messed up?"  
>"Yeah Kurt why is your hair messed up?" I gazed at Blaine who was blushing from head to toe.<br>"Look that doctor is blushing and he has sexed up hair too!" he must of followed my gaze towards Blaine. "Oh! I see. You sly dog Kurt!"  
>"Artie it's not like that!" Kurt all but yelled.<br>"Oh but it is Artie." Santana said coming up behind us. I rolled my eyes of course this was the moment that Santana had to turn up. "You could hear these two going at it like rabbits from miles away. It was pretty wanky." Santana said whilst raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
>"Santana! Wow you work here too?" Artie asked confused.<br>"Yeah i'm the bitchy Nurse. You know how it is." Artie chuckled.  
>"That totally makes sense yo. So kid that's got sexed up hair because of Kurt what's your name." Artie asked. Blaine just stood their looking like an idiot.<br>"It's Blaine." I responded. "Artie you know all of us except our interns Blaine Anderson also the man doing my brother and Rachel Berry the one doing Puck." I responded sadly.  
>"I'm not DOING Puck.. Finn you were the one kissed me! after you creepily followed me into the bathroom. I thought, excuse me if i'm not mistaken, usually when you follow someone into the bathroom you like them or you want to have sex with them..." Rachel screamed in my face before storming off. I blushed, nobody was supposed to know that.<br>"Finn that's super weird, why did you follow her to the bathroom." Santana asked, clearly wanting to know all the gossip.  
>"I... I... I needed to talk to her..." The blush crept into my face.<br>"What's so important that you just have to talk in the lady's room.."  
>"That's not any of your business Santana." I chanced a glance at Kurt, who looked like he was about to burst into a fit of laughter. I gave him my best bitch glare. He coughed to hid his laughter. Asshole.<br>"Wow! Where's the popcorn when you need it? This place is full of drama! It's like a real life Grey's Anatomy episode!" Artie laughed at his own joke.  
>"Alright dude we'll run some tests. Then get back to you. In the mean time. We'll get you out of the ER. And into your own ward."<br>"Thanks man. See ya later." Artie said before I stormed off.

* * *

><p>I just had to finish my rounds with my stupid interns then i could sleep all i wanted to. Then i could just pretend that what had happened earlier today was just a bad dream. God dammit i hated grave yard shifts.<br>"Good afternoon Miss Fabray, how are you this fine afternoon?"  
>"Do not call me 'Miss Fabray' that makes me feel old. I'm probably the same age as you. Call me Quinn."<br>"Okay Quinn, how are you feeling this afternoon?"  
>"I'm fine, i just don't understand why i'm here..."<br>"You had a fall Quinn."  
>"I know that you stupid fool."<br>"Then what do you mean?"  
>"Well.. you know I was here for a job interview, as a nurse at this place?"<br>"Huh? But your like really pregnant."  
>"Dr Hudson, i am only 7 months pregnant, which means after you hurry up and discharge me, i am allowed to work. Right up until this baby comes! I don't want to be sitting around home bored out of my mind when i could be working."<br>"Quinn, as your doctor i'm going to have to advise you against the idea of going back to work as you did have a fall, so it's best you just rest for the duration of your pregnancy."  
>"Why the fuck, did i need a nuro consult anyway?"<br>"You bumped your head Quinn."  
>"Are you actually retarded Dr. Hudson, i am fully aware i hit my head..." I could see the heat rise in her cheeks, her anger was getting worse.<br>"Right Dr Hudson please get me the chief of surgery right now!" She yelled in my face.  
>"I'm very sorry Ms. Fabray, the chief of surgery is not available right now." I spun on my feet to see Rachel standing there looking as beautiful as ever.<br>"Rachel!" Quinn shouted.  
>"Hey Quinny. I heard you were stuck in here" Rachel smirked at me, and walked to Quinn to give her a hug. I was stopped dead in my tracks.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be on Dr. Hummel's service?" I asked a little to harshly.  
>"I'm on a break." Rachel smirked again at me.<br>"What? I'm so confused how do you know each other" I mumbled to myself.  
>"Finn, i have know Quinn since high school. I'll get the chief when he is available to see Quinn and i'll page you if anything bad happens. I got this covered." My jaw dropped in surprise, what the hell?<br>"Ah okay?" i said dumb founded. I begin to walk away when i hear them taking again.  
>"Do you call all the doctors around here or is it just Finn?" Quinn asked intrigued.<br>"Ah just Finn..." Rachel whispered back, i could practically hear the blush in her voice. I walked away with a smug grin. Rachel liked me, even if she wouldn't agree with me.

* * *

><p>"YOU!" I yelled at Santana's girlfriend. "How could you give me crazy pregnant lady?"<br>"Easy." She smiled at me. "I figured out that you are so angry all the time so you obviously need to satisfy little Finn, Well that's what Santana said. I think she said that. The fat lady in there is really horny, well i think that's what Santana said, so kill two stones with one bird..." i shook my head, Brittany was really stupid sometimes. "...So i'm actually like cupid, so you should be thanking me..." She smiled. Thinking that she did something helpful. "...Did you know that lady is gonna work with me and Santana? I was gonna give the fat lady to the unicorn, but then i remembered he only likes boys."  
>"That lady in there is actually Pregnant... Not fat."<br>"WOW! there is a stork building it's nest inside the hospital!"  
>"No, how did you even get through nursing school, if you don't know where babies come from..."<br>"I actually do... " I sighed in defeat, i was never gonna get through to this girl.  
>"Brittany you really need to stop calling Kurt, Unicorn..."<br>"Why?"  
>"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL ANYMORE!"<br>"Be quiet Finn, the baby inside her mum's tummy might hear you!" My jaw dropped, she actually did know. Was the stupid just an act? Was she really a secret genius?  
>"How the FUCK did YOU get a job here, Brittany?"<br>"Duh I went to smart collage in senior year, remember?" Nope defiantly not an act.  
>"MIT?"<br>"Yeah that one, they taught me how to be really smart and look it worked." I stormed off not wanting to listen to Brittany anymore, clearly Liam one of my interns did want to listen to what Brittany had to say because I heard him talking to Brittany. I smirked as i watched it play out, only a matter of time before Santana arrives.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Pierce... hmm that's an interesting name. Almost rolls off the tongue don't you think..."Brittany looked like she was the most she had ever been confused. "Listen would you like to go out on a date?" Santana was ought to arrive any minute now.<br>"I don't kiss no boys unless it's my unicorn..." I rolled my eyes at that. Kurt and Brittany dated for about a week in sophomore year and clearly Brittany still hadn't gotten over it..  
>"Who is unicorn?"<br>"Kurt." Brittany said simply.  
>"Kurt who?"<br>"I'm pretty sure Kurt Unicorn, but I think he once told me he was Kurt Hummel, I think I might be wrong."  
>"Dr Hummel?" Liam asked unsure.<br>"Yeah... Unicorn!" Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"But he's gay..." He screwed up his nose like there was something wrong with gays.<br>"But your straight, what's your point..." Brittany asked getting annoyed at the boy.  
>"How did you kiss him if he's gay?"<br>"I'm gay too so there is nothing wrong with that. I like my sweet lady kisses."  
>"I bet if you had the right man, they could straighten you out."<br>"I'd only go straight for Kurt because he is hot and the things he can do with his hips." Before anybody knew it Liam was kissing Brittany. This was not looking good, then I heard the clicking from high heels on the laminate floor and i instantly knew what was coming. I smirked, about time Santana.  
>"Get off my Brittany you psycho dick head."<br>"Holy fuck.." Is all Liam was able to say.  
>"Stay away from my girlfriend, if I see you kiss her once or even hitting on my Brittany i won't hesitate to cut you! got i?"<br>"Yeah..." At that Santana stormed off with Brittany in tow.  
>"By the way loser, Kurt is a way BETTER kisser than you!" Brittany yelled, as she was getting pulled away. I was right, that never gets old. I lived for the days when Santana's evil alter ego takes over her body to go all snixx on the new kids.<p>

* * *

><p>Just had to check on one more patient and it was the patient I didn't want to see the most.. I walked into his room and held my breath.<br>"Finn, You better have some good news for me."  
>"Artie i'm sorry we still don't know anything dude."<br>"It's not fucking good enough, you know that right?" Kitty all but screamed in my face.  
>"I know Kitty i'm sorry we have to run a few more tests to be sure." Actually i did know, i just couldn't quite break the news to him, until i had a surgery option as well.<br>"Listen, it's fine my wife can just get mean when she's angry."  
>"I remember" I smiled. "This case is so special to me because if It wasn't this man I wouldn't have had 3 sectional, 2 regional and one national glee club win along with our national win in football because of this awesome kicker." I smiled, thinking about the good old days. Football, glee club hang on glee club Artie loves music and half of the glee club works in this building anyway. I know the perfect song. Now I just need everyone's help. "Listen Artie i'll be back to check on you later, but I got other patients ya know."<br>"Oh yeah of course see ya dude." I sent out a group text.  
><em><strong>~ Meet me in the board room in five minutes. ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What's this all about Hudson? You are cutting into mine and Brit – Brit's sweet lady sex. It better be good." Santana asked clearly annoyed at me. Everyone was here, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt and myself.<br>"Listen guys, as you all know, well I hope you know yesterday afternoon Artie – Yes Artie Abrams the one we went to school with – was in a car crash. I thought it would be nice to sing to him like he use to do so many years ago."  
>"I would never pass up the opportunity to sing." I rolled my eyes. Of course Kurt wouldn't.<br>"I'm in dude. Artie is all about the music." Puck agreed.  
>"Who's Artie?" Brittany asked.<br>"The one you dated back in freshman year, remember?" Puck said slowly for Brittany's slow brain to work.  
>"Oh the one that was gay!" Brittany shouted.<br>"No that was me. I'm the gay one, remember Brittany?" Kurt asked slowly.  
>"Oh yeah. Oh the on i cashed his v card in?" Brittany asked.<br>"Yeah that one Brit – Brit." Santana responded.  
>"Oh yeah he was good in the sack." Brittany stated once she remembered.<br>"I guess we're in too." Santana sighed.  
>"Great, I was thinking 'Lean on me'." I explained slowly.<br>"Sounds good dude. Are we singing it all or just part of the song?" Puck asked clearly excited to have an excuse to sing again. Although i thought Kurt would be the excited one, i look to Kurt and see his face screwed up, clearly he didn't want to sing 'Lean on Me'.  
>"I was thinking a verse or two and the chorus a couple of times."<br>"Why are we cursing an old couple? They are so nice!" Brittany head once again in a total different place.  
>"Don't worry Brit – Brit, we're not doing that we're singing."<br>"YAH. I LOVE SINGING!" Brittany did seem excited for our plans to sing. Even Santana seemed excited to sing once again, it seemed she didn't even mind she missed her lady sex in her break.

* * *

><p>We all piled into Artie's ward, Rachel was there taking more bloods for tests.<br>"Guys what are you doing?" Artie asked confused.  
>"Look four eyes would you just be quiet for 2 minutes." I gave Santana my best bitch stare. Kurt saw my attempt and laughed.<p>

Kurt, Sanatana, Brittany, Puck & Finn;  
><em>"Um um um um<em>  
><em>um um um um<em>  
><em>um um um um um<em>  
><em>um um um um um"<em>

Finn:  
><em>"Sometimes in our lives<em>  
><em>We all have pain<em>  
><em>We all have sorrow<em>  
><em>But if we are wise<em>  
><em>We know that there's always tomorrow"<em>

Brittany:  
><em>"Lean on me!<em>  
><em>when you're not strong<em>  
><em>and I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>  
><em>for it won't be long<em>  
><em>'till I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>somebody to lean on"<em>

Kurt:  
><em>"Please! (please)<em>  
><em>swallow your pride (pride)<em>  
><em>if I have things<em>  
><em>you need to borrow<em>  
><em>(For) for no one can fill<em>  
><em>those of your needs<em>  
><em>that you wont let show"<em>

Santana (Finn):  
><em>"So just call (call) on me brother (hey)<em>  
><em>when you need a hand (When you need a hand)<em>  
><em>we all need (need) somebody to lean on!<em>  
><em>(I just might have a problem)<em>  
><em>I just might have a problem that you'll understand<em>  
><em>we all need somebody to lean on!"<em>

By now Artie was crying. There was a single tear on Kitty's cheek.

Puck (Santana):  
><em>"Lean on me (hey)<em>  
><em>when you're not strong (When you're not strong)<em>  
><em>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<em>  
><em>for it wont be long (o it wont be long)<em>  
><em>'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<em>  
><em>lean on me"<em>

"Dude we just wanna say that you can Lean on us." Puck said explaining the song.  
>"Ya'll this was just awesome. How did ya even pull it off?" Artie asked whilst wiping the tears off his face.<br>"We've all become very close since working here and we may or may not frequently visit a karaoke bar even now and then to relive the glory days. Any who we all need to get back to our jobs we all will be back to see you again before you leave, which hopefully is soon." I said. We all piled out of Artie's ward and went to continue our various jobs. My current job was to go find an on call room with nobody in it.

* * *

><p>I found an on call room close to Artie's ward. Just in case something happens to him, i'd be close to him. Just as I lay down there was a knock on the door. "Occupied." I yelled to the door.<br>"Finn can we talk." Holy shit it was Rachel. It was Rachel out of her scrubs in a tight little top and skin tight jeans. Fuck.  
>"Ah I guess..." She opened the door and locked the door. What the fuck?<br>"Listen Finn... that thing you and your friends did, for your other friend was very sweet of you all. I also heard it was all your idea."  
>"He just reminded me of the good old days."<br>"That's so sweet." She straddled me and the next thing I knew she was kissing me. Holy fuck! I couldn't believe this was happening, Rachel was kissing me! i knew she liked me, i grinned into the smile. Her kissing assault continued and i knew this was gonna end badly for me if we didn't cool down soon, my boner was constrained tightly by my scrubs as well as Rachel's fine ass sitting on my cock. She began to grind down onto my cock, i could feel the tight heat in my stomach getting closer. I decided it was my turn to take control and flipped us over so i was hovering over her body. I instantly took off her top and began kissing her neck down to her chest making sure i left plenty of marks down her body so she knew she was mine, each time i left a marked she moaned. I pulled make to admire her, she was so beautiful. I then got off her, and she shimmed to the end of the bed, for me to take off her pants. I slid them off as quickly as possible. I stood back to admire her beauty, i gazed at her and she blushed hard.  
>"Rach, your beautiful.." i managed to rasp out. Her lips twitched in the slightest way, a small hint that she was over joyed by the comment. She reattached her lips, to mine again. She began to pull down my pants and palmed my cock roughly, my briefs were down in seconds and she experimentally stroke my cock. <em>This was even better than in my wild fantasies! H<em>er cold small hands felt amazing on my cock. She swiped her finger across the tip of my cock, which twitched in anticipation. I un - clipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. My hands grazed over her breasts, she shivered in response. My hands slid down her tiny stomach, towards her panties, i slid her panties right off and stepped back to admire her body again. _Damn she was perfect. _I kissed my way up her thigh and across to her hip. Her hand found my cock again pretty quickly, pumping it fast, this was not gonna last long at all. I traced my fingers around the inside of her vagina experimentally, she moaned deliciously and squirmed. I slowly lowered my head, i bit each hip bone leaving marks on both sides, i licked my way down her v line, i plunged my tongue deep inside her, she moaned so loud, i swear most of the hospital would be able to hear her. I could taste her on my tongue, it was the hottest thing ever. I kissed her again, and traced my hands down her stomach, pushing two fingers inside of her.  
>It happened so quickly i barely had time to think. It was like a light bulb lit up in her head, just like that she pulled away and untangled herself for me.<br>"Rach..?" _What the hell was happening._  
>"We shouldn't be doing this..." with that she dressed her self again leaving the on call room. At least i got a nice view of her ass as she left. I was left alone in the on call room raging boner. I had no choose but to jerk myself off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _My story is VERY AU, here are some important things that explain my AU. Artie was never in a car accident when he was eight that happens in this chapter. Kitty and Artie are married. Quinn never got preggers. Quinn is having her first child now and is applying to be a nurse at Lima state hospital. I just wanted the unholy Trinity together, because lets face it where ever they are there is trouble. Brittany went to MIT after failing her senior year and re – doing it. Santana and Brittany did nursing school together, after Brittany realized she was a secret genius. Finn and Kurt both went to university to study Med. Puck studied Bio – chemistry and Micro Biology. Kurt is the Peds surgeon. Finn is Nuro Surgeon. Santana, Brittany and Quinn are all nurses. Puck is the laboratory specialist. Blaine and Rachel both went to Yale and graduated top of their class. Now both interns at Lima state. They wanted to be close to home that's why they decided Lima state hospital._

- If you still don't understand something feel free to tell me in a review or PM me all goods either way.

- Also apparently the Klaine sex scene in the last chapter was actually okay (; Well that surprised me, because i always thought i was bad at writing sex scenes. LOL! I was actually indirectly asked if Finchel were gonna have sex. Yes they will! Do not worry my lovely readers! I hope that last wee scene there is okay enough for now (;

- Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Artie finally turned up, which means they will be in the story more! YAH :D

- Quinn is preggers so i need a name please! + Should it be a boy or girl? (:

- Also i am still looking for a beta!

- Also thank you again to my two lovely reviewers, you two are the best!

So sorry for the long Author notes, i hate people who do that to be honest, so i'm sorry if that pisses you off.

Review?


	5. Hypothetically

**A/N:** This is Puck's POV =D  
>so i apologize. I know everyone wants Finchel. Patient my lovely readers it's COMING soon (;<p>

* * *

><p>Puck's POV<p>

Why didn't Rachel want in my pants already, just the superior Puckerman Testosterone pumping through the hospital producing pheromones, should have caught her attention by now. Why wasn't she hopping aboard the Puckerman express, destination my bed. I asked her on a date which she had agreed to then she turned me down, for no apparent reason. That had happened pretty much straight after that lunch when Finn was acting very strange. That must be a crazy coincidence. Yeah i could be a little bit of a player, but i was still a good lay. Ugh it's so not fair, why did Rachel not want me? I was i still hung up on her so much. Ugh damn that Rachel Berry! I walked into my laboratory, presuming that i would be the only one there, that early in the morning. Everyone that worked in the lab seemed to be lazy as fuck. But for some reason there was a girl in the lab this morning. Who was she? Why was she intently reading my research i had been conducting over the last few years. I cleared my throat, signalling that i was there.  
>"I'm sorry for snooping, but this is really amazing research..."<br>"Yeah i think i'm gonna get a massive break through, i can just feel it..."  
>"That is amazing for someone that lives in the narrow minded state, Ohio."<br>"Well yeah, maybe i'll get some funding when i get my big break through and maybe even a new job... in a different city with any luck..."  
>"Don't talk like that, your clearly have a pretty good job going here. So why would you want to move?"<br>"Girl trouble."  
>"What? you that seems unlikely... Your a very handsome man." She stood up and i saw her enormous stomach.<br>"...and your very pregnant."  
>"Yup." She popped the p.<br>"Puck." I supplied. I wanted to know more about this girl.  
>"Quinn." She smiled and she left. Hours had passed looking at slides of mice brains that had been cut up, but still the mouse had brain cancer. God dammit there must be something we can to reduce the prevalence of cancer. That was bugging me a lot, but at the moment that Quinn girl was bugging me more. I never even found out why she was in my lab in the first place.I was still confused why Quinn was in my lab in the first place, and what the actual fuck did she want? It was starting to really frustrate me. I made my way to the cafeteria in the hospital and dumped my food on the table, and saw Finn approaching me from the corner of my eye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey dude what's up?" I asked.<br>"I kind of need your advice..."  
>"Kind of?"<br>"Hypothetically.."  
>"Err.. Okay?" I replied confused as hell.<br>"Okay. So say hypothetically i was making out with a girl and she was jerking me off and well i.. i was licking her down there..."  
>"Okay.. So you were getting lucky and you were licking her out."<br>"Yeah... so it was going all fine, then all of a sudden she stopped and ran away.."  
>"Okay, First of Finn, that sounds like this actually happened to you... So hypothetically, this in no way is actually hypothetical so..."<br>"Yeah... I guess... So what does it mean?"  
>"She's a probably a prude..."<br>"Rachel's a prude...?" He asked shocked at the idea.  
>"You nearly tapped that fine ass that is Berry?"<br>"Uhh... No... This was hypothetical.."  
>"Yup.. It is defiantly still hypothetical..." So Berry wasn't putting out for him either, although he got further than i did. So that's clearly why she didn't want to date me anymore. Dammit. Of course go for the good looking doctor. What about the handsome laboratory specialist. Yeah nah, that would never happen. Everyone went for the doctor.<br>"It's all hypothetical here."  
>"Okay... Hypothetically speaking i think she might just have intimate problems..."<br>"Oh yeah that makes sense. Thanks dude. I'm totally gonna see if that's Rach... Er her problem.." He slipped up, he tried to hide it. But it was too late, i knew he meant Rachel, he said her name twice. He screwed that one up. Hypothetically my fucking ass.  
>"No problem man." Dammit He had Rachel, and i still had nobody. I sighed in defeat, i was seriously going to end up forever alone.<p>

* * *

><p>I finished my lunch and made my back to my lab, waiting for me at the door. The reason for Finn's Hypothetical advice.<br>"Are you a prude Berry?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Well hypothetically, you nearly had sex with Finn right?" I said with a wink. Teasing heavy in my voice.  
>"Ho.. ow do you know about that?"<br>"Finn's my boy, he tells me everything."  
>"Well, to be honest it's actually none of your business."<br>"We'll see about that Berry, anyway what did you want?"  
>"Is that a threat?" She angrily asked.<br>"Maybe." I answered smugly. My smile faulted. "... What do you want Berry?" i asked annoyed.  
>"I thought you might want to meet my single friend. Your single, she's single... so.."<br>"I don't think so, thanks for thinking so lowly of my love life. But i'm fine."  
>"No, it's not like that. She is single and ready to mingle. You know?"<br>"Berry there is no way in hell i am going on a date with your friend!..." I thought just crossed my mind. "...Unless you tell me why you didn't have sex with Finn. Because i'm already feed up with him whining all the time."  
>"Your date, whom shall remain nameless until you meet her tonight... She is a total babe. I would totally tap her if i was into girls. But i like guys."<br>"I'll only go on this stupid date if you tell me why..."  
>"Okay... Fine i'll tell you." She sighed. She looked at the wall looking like she was gonna pretend that this conversation had never happened. "I'mavirginandididn'twantfinntofindoutbecauseit'ssupersuperweirdbecauseofhowoldiam." she said so fast i couldn't hear a thing.<br>"Wait i didn't hear what you said. Why do you always talk to fast when your nervous.  
>"Fine! i'm a virgin okay?" i burst into a fit of laughter. No fucking way.<br>"How your a total babe and you flirt with everything that moves, You are very confident in yourself and by what Finn said it doesn't seem like you were a virgin."  
>"It's called acting you idiot." She stormed off.<br>"No fucking way!" I said aloud to nobody in particular. I now had perfect blackmail material for one Miss Berry. If this date was horrible i could blackmail Berry into doing something for me.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrated in my pocket, i was expecting it to be someone more important. But it was just Berry.<br>~Your date is at 7pm sharp at breadstix, she will be waiting for you~  
>~How the fuck did you get my number?~<br>~Finn.~  
>Of course Finn would give my number to her if she asked, of course he would. ugh what happened to bros before hoes? At 6:30pm i drove home and hopped in the shower, better smell good, then i might actually get laid. Ladies always liked there men smelling good. Always good to up your chances of getting laid. I got out of the shower and chucked on the cleanest pair of jeans and shirt. No briefs tonight, full commando. Which just so happens to be the best feeling in the world. In no time i was walking into breadstix. Why did Berry have to choose this restaurant? It was actually the worst, how many people come out of this place with food poising? Probably nearly everybody who walked out of the restaurant. I waltzed into the restaurant and almost everyone looked in my direction as i walked in, there it was in action, my bad boy presence. The attention i craved daily. I looked around, why didn't Rachel tell me what this girl looked like? <em>Damn Rachel.<em> Damn these stupid blind dates.  
>"Hello Puck." I turned on my heels and smiled. It was Quinn.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm waiting for you apparently?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I'm your blind date." No way. She was preggers, i was never going to get laid, why did i even bother with the shower?<br>"Are you sure? Rachel said hot babe..." She gave me the death glare. "...You are a babe, but your pregnant. I was also kind of hoping to get laid..."  
>"Well, we are just on our first date so i doubt it..."<br>"So there is a chance."  
>"The same chance i will go into labor on this date.."<br>"So the odds are pretty high, eh?" Her laugh rang through the restaurant beautifully. The waiter came over and asked for our order, in which we both ordered the steak. I also ordered a coke for her whilst i ordered a double vodka. The night passed quickly, we talked about everything from where she went to high school Crawford Country Day school, her favorite color, blue. Her favorite number, 7. To her childhood dream, which was much like a lot of my friends was New York and become success. I drove home in complete silence, and for the first time in my life, my date hadn't ended with getting laid which felt odd, but good at the same time.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since my first date with Quinn, i couldn't help but smile. Quinn was so nice, we swapped numbers and had been texting a lot. She would call me every night. We had even been on a few dates and i couldn't help but feel like i was falling in lo... <em>wait what? in love? No way! No way Noah Puckerman was NOT in love. Quinn Fabray was preggers and i couldn't be in love with her no way. Okay i'm totally falling for her. <em>The girl was seriously on my mind all the time. The girl was so witty, smart mouthed, beautiful and so intelligent. How could you not fall for someone like that. I wondered idly if Quinn would accompany me to the New Directions reunion. Would she want to meet my friends, would she be able to handle that weird bunch. I cringed no way, i didn't even want her to meet them, i knew how they could all be. I sat down at my desk in my lab and continued my work. It was just before lunch when i decided i should go for lunch as i passed the nurses desk i noticed a very familiar face, kissing someone. That was odd.  
>"Hey Noah..." She smiled at me.<br>"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here?"  
>"I work here now.."<br>"With all the dates we went on you would think you would have told me.."  
>"Nope... nope that never happened. We never went on any dates." <em>What? <em>I was so confused. I thought we were going great. The man beside Quinn reached out his hand for me to shake.  
>"Hi, i'm Quinn's husband..." My eyes shoot to Quinn, how could she play me like that? Rachel even said she was single, <em>what the hell was happening here?<em> Rachel was so gonna get it. "my name is George."  
>"Pleasure to meet you." I flashed my fakest smile i could manage. "Well i gotta go, see you again sometime, yeah?" <em>Hopefully never. <em>I couldn't believe this. Quinn was married. Rachel told me she was single for gods sake. I turned around and stormed off. This was not happening. I went straight to my lab, i didn't want to talk to anybody. I even locked the door, nobody was talking to me for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door, i instantly knew who it was. Quinn. There was no doubt in my mind about that.<br>"What do you want Fabray?"  
>"Noah, please talk to me."<br>"No fucking way, you lied to me. You are marr..." I opened the door to reveal Quinn with a black eye. "..Who did that to you?"  
>"George..."<br>"What? he's your husband..."  
>"He is for now.. He.. he beats me, that's why i went on those dates with you... I couldn't help but want to date you. Ever since i saw you in your lab that first day. I asked Rachel about you. I wanted to meet you so badly. She organised this whole thing." She smiled sadly. ".. I... I understand if you don't want to see me again, because i did lie to you... I want to leave my husband, he beats me, i have been to the emergency room 7 times because he has beaten me, i was so scared, i thought i had lost my baby Noah. I thought i lost my little baby, because i couldn't protect my little baby like i should be able to. I felt useless." Quinn burst into tears all i could do was hold her. She began to start to calm down. "... Noah i really like you and i am so so sorry for hurting you." More sobs.<br>"shh. It's okay Quinn." _It's not, but i hated crying people. We could work this out. _"Okay Quinn, Did George give you that black eye?" It pained me so much to see her in so much pain.  
>"Yes." More sobs.<br>"Quinn please stay with me tonight so i know you will be Safe.."  
>"Okay.." She whispered. She trusted me so much, we only knew each other for a little over a month and she trusted me. I would keep her safe for tonight at least. She meet me in my lab once her shift was over, we went to her house to collect a few things that she would need to sleep over at my house for the night, she assured me George wouldn't be at home, which i was thankful for. If George was home, i was not going to hesitate to punch him in the face and give him a black eye. Violence is never the answer. Hitting a girl was never okay. Hitting your own wife, even worse. The man disgusted me. I drove her to my house. I quickly made dinner for the both of us. We sat and ate in silence. As i was cleaning up our dishes i noticed her already drifting to sleep on the couch. I went to carry her to my bed, i noticed that she was rather light for a pregnant lady. As i lay her in my bed she instantly grabbed my pillow for comfort. I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me. Quinn was beautiful inside and out. I did the responsible thing and took the couch to sleep on. Nothing at the moment mattered. We would have time to talk tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up way before Quinn, mainly because the couch was not pretty to sleep on at all. I decided to make breakfast, pancakes. Who doesn't love pancakes. I just began to pour the batter in the pan, when Quinn came into the kitchen.<br>"Good morning.." She smiled.  
>"Good morning did you sleep well." I asked.<br>"Yes, thank you. I bet i would have slept better if you were sleeping in the same bed as me though." She winked at me. "Are you making breakfast for me?"  
>"Ah yeah." I blushed at that comment.<br>"Thank you that's very sweet of you."  
>"Your welcome."<br>"Noah, i wanted to also thank you for everything yesterday, it was very sweet of you."  
>"You should know that i would do it all again for you. I really like you Quinn."<br>"I really like you too Puck. I need to say... I'm going to leave my husband, i don't feel anything for him. I want to be with you so badly Noah." It caught me by surprise, her lips were on mine. I responded after the initial shock wore off. The kiss was slow, but very passionate. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I pulled away.  
>"Quinn move in with me, then you have a place to stay when you leave your husband."<br>"I would love that, but remember..." She said gesturing to her protruding stomach.  
>"I know that Quinn. I wouldn't mind having you here with your baby, in fact i would love that." I smiled proudly. <em>damn when did i grow up so much? <em>  
>"I would love that Noah." She smiled, so brightly. I couldn't help but stop and stare for awhile.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks once again to my wonderful reviewers, i have a few more to thank this time :3. 'Finn Lover', 'Noro', ' Aully Love 1000' and 'Guest' x2 (You can tell me who you are i won't judge ;) ) ALSO a big thank you again to 'Gleekforever12345' & 'FinchelFan728' You two are the best.

I know cheesy ending, but i like it (:

**Can people let me know if it was weird all of a sudden writing from Puck's POV or not, because i kind of want to write from his POV again, in a few chapters you'll see + i really want to write from either Brittany's or Santana's POV too (:**

_**Also i will probably have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow morning. (: **_

+ Still looking for a beta my lovelies =D

Review?


	6. Results

**A/N: I was actually asked if i was going to put more medical stuff in here, at first i was going to say no. But then i realized that there is SOME medical stuff. BUT the interns are seeing to the patients not the residents, which is why it's not really the detailed, so in this chapter i am going to attempt to write a scene in which Kurt saves a life. Okay you will have to bear with me as i have only completed 6 months medical school. So i am not 100% sure with all protocol and proper medicine stuff, mostly this is from what i have researched, so could be wrong. Feel free to comment if i am wrong. I will be gratefully humbled if you correct me. Many thanks. **

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

It had been a two weeks since Artie had been admitted and it had been confirmed that it was permanent paralysis, there was a surgery option, growing a new nerve from stem cells, which might help. But Artie would have to be transferred to San Fran Cisco, where they were trialing a lot of modern day technology like growing new nerves and organs from stem cells. Finn and i both decided it would be best if we broke the news to him together. He was pretty calm about it, we honestly expected more anger and hate towards us, since we were unable to do anything to help him. Kitty broke down in tears. It was awful to watch. We decided that it would be best that Artie stayed in the hospital until he was able to use his wheel chair and get around in it by himself, before he went home. Kitty was constantly at his side, she moved once a day to collect food for them both, which only happens when Artie's mum has turned up, Artie insist he doesn't need a 24/7 baby sitter but for some reason Kitty wouldn't budge. I decided that since i didn't have any pressing things to do right this minute, i decided to attempt to take a nap before my graveyard shift started, on the plus side i only had to deal with two of my interns Mr nice ass or Dr. Anderson and Ms i talk to much or Dr. Berry. Because all of the interns took turns doing graveyard shifts, and today it was Dr. Nice ass and Dr i talk too much, i hardly ever saw her anymore she was always sucking up to the other Doctors especially Finn. All i hear from her is Finn this or Finn that. God i was sick of hearing about my brother. I had to go through that enough in high school.

* * *

><p>My interns were once again in the Emergency room, this time with me supervising their every move. I watched them like a hawk, to make sure that they all followed protocol. Lucky for us the emergency room and been usually quiet for the first half of our shift, just the usual common cold, broken bones, and allergic reactions. Which were easily treatable. I was just signing off for some x - rays for a kid that had broken their arm, when the paramedics came rushing through the door. I sprinted into with Santana and a few interns hot on my trail.<br>"Female, 17 years old. Vomited in the field. BP, and Heart Rate are down. Suspected drug overdose. She is currently unconscious ."  
>"Alright on my count, 1, 2 , 3.' We all lifted the girl up and placed her onto the bed. "Santana hook up the heart monitor now. Berry go get me the crash cart inject 10mg Diazepam, Anderson put a iv central line in." I quickly checked her pupils and temperature. "... Her pupils are constricted and her temperature is down. Looks like everything is pointing to drug overdose, please treat it like a OD" I watched as Blaine managed to put the central line in. I was silently impressed by his ability to handle pressure. "..Berry where is the Diazepam?"<br>"Right here Doctor Hummel.." Santana snatched the Diazepam from Rachel and injected it into the girls Central line. "Okay guys keep her on a iv drip, she should keep stable. Someone please find out who she is and ring her parents." I was about to leave the rest to the interns when her heart rate faulted, i watched the monitor and her heart rate stopped. _For Fucks Sake_.  
>"She's crashing."<br>"Start ventilation." I hopped on top of the side of the bed and began compression's. "Prepare for defibrillation, now." i kept the compression's up whilst Rachel placed electrodes on the girls body, the second electrode needs to be lower, exactly the same distance as the other electrode." She moved it slightly higher. "Yes that's perfect. Okay charge to 120.. Clear." I pressed the paddles to the electrodes and her stomach arched up as the shock went through her body. Her heart needs to start working again soon, to reduce the amount of oxygen lost. "Come on, Come on." I watched impatiently as her heart rate continued to be non exist. "Okay charge to ,240, and Clear." The girls body once again arched off the bed. I watched the screen to watch her heart beat. 1 second passed, 3 seconds passed, 5 seconds passed. Then just like magic the girl's heart had managed to restart itself._ Thank god. This girl was going to be okay. _"Okay keep her on the iv line in and page me if anything changes."

* * *

><p>I needed to get sleep, then i would find some food. I was at the state of sleep when i would fall asleep any second. But to my dismay someone knocked on the door. Damn i was in the middle of a fantastic day dream of Mr nice Ass. I could feel my boner, it was straining against my pants once again. I swear to god if it's Rachel behind that door i will no hesitate to punch her in the face.<br>"Come in" i sighed. Damn this person for interrupting my sleep and wonderful day dreams.  
>"Hey Kurt..." <em>Holy fuck. Not Rachel, it was Blaine. Fuck. Last time he walked in on me having a boner, it did not end well. Okay it did end well, i did fuck him into the mattress. So i got laid, but Santana heard us. Flashes of that day flashed into my head, dammit. That was not helping.<em>_ Dead puppies, Dead kittens. Rachel Berry. That Worked. i cringed inwardly, that was very mean of me.  
><em>"Blaine." i breathed out in a whisper.  
>"Kurt we need to talk..."<br>"What exactly about Blaine?"  
>"What is this? Us?"<br>"I don't even know..."  
>"Do you want us to you know be like a couple or something..."<br>"Blaine i thought you understood that we can get in a lot of trouble, We can't be a couple."  
>"Kurt, we can be if we just come clean and tell everyone."<br>"No, if it doesn't work. Shit would hit the fan."  
>"Kurt i think your being a little over dramatic again."<br>"No i'm not..."  
>"Kurt i have feelings for you..." did he just say what i thought he said. Fuck. Fuck.<br>"Blaine... i have to go..." i ran to the roof of the hospital to just to take a breather.

* * *

><p>Holy fuck. Blaine pretty much just said he loved me. Holy Fuck.<br>"Bro what are you doing up here?"  
>"WHAT THE FUCK PUCKERMAN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CREEP UP ON SOMEONE LIKE THAT."<br>"Kurt i didn't... i was standing here the whole time, you came sprinting to this spot looking like you have seen a ghost then you started to yell at me."  
>"Oh i'm sorry. I just... i just. i don't know. i needed a breather."<br>"Yeah me too."  
>"Why what happened to you Puckerman?"<br>"I... you know that hot as new nurse the one about to have a baby?"  
>"Yeah Quinn Fabray or something? Right?"<br>"Yeah, well i... well we kissed kind of kissed and she is kind of moving in with me.."  
>"But isn't she married?"<br>"At the moment, she is getting a divorce from him. Puck, that makes you the rebound."  
>"Well, yes... But no.. She kissed me first technically... We have been on a few dates as well... Kurt i actually have feelings for her.."<br>"Wow.." I took another look at Puck. He had defiantly changed, it was only subtle changes and it seemed to happen over night. His smile was bigger than it was ever. His need to go out drinking every night had pretty much disappeared and i hadn't heard of him getting laid in a good month. He usually bragged about that.  
>"You wanna know something else?"<br>"What?"  
>"I haven't been laid in a good month, because i only want her. I like her so much that it seems like nothing else in the world matters anymore."<br>"You sure have grown up a lot Puckerman.."  
>"I know." He smiled smugly. ".. So what's got you so upset Hummel?"<br>"An intern pretty much confessed their love for me... and... and i just don't know how i feel.."  
>"Is this that Anderson kid?" Puck asked quizzically.<br>"Yeah.. He is just so amazing, he is so sweet to all the patients, so kind, so hot, and... and his ass. Just _DAMN._"  
>"I think you already know the answer to that, even if your not able to accept that is how you feel about him yet..."<br>"When the hell did you get good at giving advice?"  
>"About 30 seconds ago." He managed to say with a straight face. We then both burst out into laughter. "... Okay... Next question, is he good in bed..?" My eyes widened in surprise.<br>"What does that have to do with it..?"  
>"If your having amazing sex it usually means their is a deeper connection between the two people." my jaw just dropped in horror. This Puck was no way the same Puck i knew a year ago.. Let alone a month ago...<br>"Quinn really has changed you..." I mumbled accusingly.  
>"She has changed me for the better, that's part of the reason i think i love her. She makes me a better version of myself, and that's really all i can ask for in a woman."<br>"You sound pretty in love..."  
>"I think so." He grinned, widely. At least someone was having luck in their relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into Artie's private room where he decided that me, Finn and Puck needed to meet to have a meeting to organise the New Directions reunion.<br>"So boys i was thinking that we should have the reunion at one of our houses, although since my house is in New York City, maybe it should be one of your houses. Also you guys are doctors, so surely you have fancy houses." Artie announced bluntly.  
>"Well actually i'm not a doctor, i'm way cooler. Also i actually get paid more than these losers, because my research is so advanced in my field. " Grinned Puck.<br>"Of course you are way cooler." Me and Finn said at the same time.  
>"nah i was just joking what i really thought was we could all just go back to McKinley for like a week and sing about our feelings like the good all times and we could all bring our partners and everything."<br>"That sounds awesome Artie!" Finn announced.  
>"I wonder if Santana will go as well." Puck asked.<br>"I think she would... She loved glee club!" I smiled as i remembered the good old days.  
>"So it's settled we are all going back to McKinley in a month!" Artie noted.<br>"Sounds good, me and Kurt should be able to get time off work." Finn announced.  
>"Probably not.." I whispered. Hoping nobody would hear me.<br>"Your just being a sad sac, because that Anderson kid wants to fuck that pretty ass of your's all the time..." i trusted Puck, and here he was telling everyone about my pathetic life and there was no way i could stop him. "and you said no because you didn't want to break the rules, how does that NOT make you a sad sac...?"  
>"Yes fine that is the fucking reason. I like Blaine a lot and yes he may have a nice butt, which i may stare at a lot. But if the relationship went to shit then i would be in the shit for allowing such a relationship in the work place." I yelled back.<br>"Don't you see Kurt that kid is head over heels for you." Puck smirked. I stormed off, i couldn't deal with their shit any longer.

* * *

><p>I needed time to be able to think. To think everything through, i wanted Blaine so much that it was actually physically hurting me. I wanted to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him everywhere on his body, to sleep with him, and wake up next to him every morning . But that won't happen because i probably have scared him away for ever. I realize in that moment that i was once again in the on call room, that me and Blaine had talked so many time before. I always slept in there now. It was mine and Blaine's on call room. The door opened and in walked one Miss. Rachel Berry.<br>"Hey Dr. Hummel can we talk?"  
>"What about Dr. Berry?"<br>"Blaine..." She sighed.  
>"What about Blaine?" I asked skeptical.<br>"Dr. Hummel..." She started.  
>"Call me Kurt." i interjected.<br>"Kurt, you have to understand that Blaine is like a fragile child, he may look all cool and calm on the outside, but seriously he is flipping out on the inside. He told you he loved you, and you ran. Blaine's Parents ran when he came out as gay. They abandoned him, he is scared your going to do the same thing. I have know Blaine for a long time now..." She sat down on the bed beside me. "...he's always been a bit conserved and he has never fallen this fast and hard for someone ever before. I know he loves you, he is terrified that you are going to abandon him and find someone better, he has so many insecurities..  
>"Rachel i'll be honest with you..."<br>"Okay." she smiled, glad to be finally getting somewhere with this conversation.  
>"I like Blaine a LOT, but i just don't want us to get into a relationship and then it turns to shit because it won't be my job on the line it will be his."<br>"But isn't worth the risk?"  
>"Maybe..."<br>"Kurt he has been mopping around the house pretty much since you first hooked - up, he then realized you were his boss and he actually vomited because he felt so guilty he had done the boss, then for some reason he couldn't stay away from you, he tried... Well as hard as Blaine can. Nothing worked so he gave in. He wants to be with you for the long hull."

* * *

><p>It had been a exactly 9 days since, Rachel's wee talk with me. 9 whole days of constantly thinking about Blaine. 9 days to consider what i wanted, 9 whole days constantly craving his touch. Craving everything about him. Seeing him every single day was making it even harder to resist the craving that i had for everything about him. The only good thing that had happened was Artie was discharged 1 and half weeks ago and he was doing well. Quinn had moved in with Puck, and they were doing well. Puck had grown up so much. Ever since high school he felt like a brother, he would always look out for me and stick up for me. I felt like a proud brother to see Puck grow to become a real man. Finn and Rachel were on talking terms again and were trying to be friends, although it was obvious they both wanted each other. If i just talked to Blaine then everything between him and me would be fine. But i couldn't, not yet at least. Three days ago i tried to talk to Blaine but managed to talk myself out of it. It was settled One week until we all headed back to McKinley. We all took time off our respective jobs. Artie and Kitty were going. Santana and Brittany were going. Puck was taking Quinn. Finn was taking Rachel. Apparently Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Tina were all going as well. Last i heard from them was Tina and Mike were getting married and Mercedes had once again dumped Sam. Then there was me, who was gonna be a sad sac and be all alone, while everyone went with their partners.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you asked Blaine yet?" Finn asked after we finished for the day.<br>"Asked Blaine What?"  
>"To come with us to McKinley, of course."<br>"No, i... i"  
>"For crying out loud Kurt get your a into g and hurry up and tell him."<br>"Tell him what?"  
>"You love him... duh..."<br>"I do not."  
>"Yeah you do! you have been head over heels for him since you saw him in that bar."<br>"No i haven't"  
>"And you always have this longing look on your face when you look at him... Sound familiar?"<br>"No i don't think it does..."  
>"Jeez Kurt, you know what? Rachel already asked him to go with her as well. He's gonna be there no matter what!"<br>"WHAT? WHY?"  
>"Because Rachel wanted her best gay to go with her so she wouldn't be alone with me or something... All the other guys that were going to the reunion said it would be fine. So he's coming if you like it or not!" <em>I was going to be fucked. Not just metaphorically but literally as well.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys, i was really nervous about the last chapter. But got positive reviews. (:

Thank you 'Stoic71' so much for the great advice. Also big thank you to 'Finn Lover', 'Aully Love 1000' and 'Noro' for your kind words as well.

Also a huge thanks to 'GleekForever12345' You are truly the best, also thank you for giving me the idea to write a full on medical scene, i'm hoping it lived up to you expectations, if it didn't. Tell me, i'll make it more epic next time (;

Also i'm going to try and stick with posting a new chapter every 2 - 3 days. It seems to be working well at the moment so, i will continue to do so (: Also still looking for a beta :D

**Can someone send me some names for Quinn's baby, because she is gonna drop real soon, you'll see ;)  
><strong>


	7. Just Like Old Times

A/N This chapter is HUGE but that's only because there are 4 songs in this chapter! You get a bit more back story in this chapter as well (:

* * *

><p>This chapter has been Beta'd, By my good friend Sarah. Thanks, you rock girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

We were all back at McKinley, it was strange for me to walk down these halls again. It was like I was the 17 year old version of myself again, trying to figure out what to do with my life. I was really just another Douche bag when I think back to my time in high school. When I first started McKinley I was throwing Kurt into the Dumpster. My own brother. Sure, he wasn't my brother back then... But it still feels wrong thinking about it now. I had multiple girlfriends, I even bullied the whole glee club before Mr Schue convinced me to join. Convinced may not be the right word. I think they call it blackmail. Mr. Schue planted marijuana in my locker. How Mr. Schue got the marijuana, I will never know. I then had two choices; join the glee club or have two months detention. Back when I was 17, detention seemed like it was the end of the world. So I reluctantly joined the glee club, and became the male lead of the group. Glee managed to open me up to a joy, that I didn't even know existed. Even Santana and Brittany joined, at first they were there to try and tear the glee club down, from the inside. But they began to really enjoy it. I never won that football scholarship, that I should have won. Kurt had a horrible high school career. He was so talented and yet nobody could see that, he was the only out kid at our school. Which meant daily slushie facials and weekly Dumpster tosses, even after I had stopped doing them to him, it still continued to happen. Although once Me and Puck joined the glee club the bullying happened less frequently. In the whole three years i was in the Glee club we only ever won nationals once. We were the only team to ever win nationals from McKinley.  
>"Hey Mr Schue it's good to see you!" I said as I lunged in for a hug.<br>"Finn!"  
>"Hey Mr Schue!" Kurt announced in his shrill voice, Kurt hugged Mr. Schue, once I had let go of him.<br>"Kurt!" a chorus of "Hi Mr Schue" Followed.  
>"Wow! Hey guys! It's good to see you. What are you all doing here?"<br>It was 11am and we had all gathered in the choir room, Mr Schue was delighted to see everyone again. We spent hours and hours catching up. It turned out that Me and Kurt were doctors, Puck was a lab specialist and researcher. Brittany and Santana were nurses. Mike and Tina had their own business teaching kids to sing and dance. Mercedes had released two albums and Sam had been a serious model for a few years. Artie was a director and Kitty was an actress and stunt double. It was so weird, we had all grown up so much. But it felt like we hadn't lost a beat.

* * *

><p>"Who are your friends?" Mr Schue asked once the chatter had died down.<br>"I'm Rachel Berry, Intern and Friends with Finn."  
>"Friends my ass Berry, you have been all love heart, eyes, ever since you meet Finn." Santana announced.<br>"No, I haven't!" Rachel insisted, blushing bright red.  
>"Santana..." Mr Schue warned.<br>"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm a Nurse and dating Noah here"  
>"Wow, okay. How long have you two been together?" Mr Schue asked.<br>"About a month." Quinn answered.  
>"No Mr. Schue, the baby is not mine. She has moved in with me as she was in an abusive relationship."<br>"I'm so sorry Quinn." Mr. Schue Murmured.  
>"Don't, Noah saved me. I have never felt better."<br>"That's great. Puck, it's good to see how much you have grown up." Mr Schue noted.  
>"Yeah... I don't know when it happened, but it did." Puck noted also.<br>"It scared the crap out of me, it literally happened overnight." Kurt said, I chorus of laughter filled the choir room.  
>"I had an epiphany, okay?" Puck grumbled.<br>"Well, I'm glad you did." Quinn said, grinning at Puck.  
>"What's your name kid?" Mr Schue asking Blaine.<br>"Blaine Anderson and I'm also an intern and... And..." Blaine struggled how to explain why he was here.  
>"He is in love with Kurt and Kurt is in love with Blaine. But they won't admit to their feelings and avoiding each other." Puck announced. Both Boys blushing hard. "And Blaine is here because we were going to see if they would at least talk and he is Rachel's best friend and the kid doesn't talk much and he seems nice enough so we all agreed he could come..." Puck finished.<br>"Okay..." Mr Schue began.  
>"Sounds like you guys still have all this drama in your life, me and Brittany sorted out our shit and are happily together..." Santana said, once again on one of her big long rants that was all about her.<br>"Santana shut the fuck up would you. Who took almost 3 and half years to come out of the closet? That would be you!" I all but screamed in her face.  
>"You know what frankentween? It's because when we were 16, and gay or even remotely bi - sexual. Nobody, and I mean nobody would come near you because they thought they could catch the gay. It was hard being gay when we were that age." Santana yelled back at me and stormed off.<br>"We accepted you!" I yelled as she was leaving.  
>"That wasn't enough, I was still bullied. You guys didn't know that. Because I didn't tell you. Because I didn't want you guy's to be more of a victim than you were already. They would have targeted you guys too, if you guys had defended me. I didn't want that. That's why I was a bitch to you guys, because I didn't want anybody to hurt any of you! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY YOU KNOW THE TRUTH NOW?" She screamed.<br>"What happened Santana?" Everyone questioned her. She let her breathing slow down before replying.  
>"They... They..."<br>"Who? Santana?"  
>"The jocks, they... They... Used to do stuff to me that would try and straighten me out..."<br>"Oh my god Santana, I am so sorry! I didn't know." I responded sadly. I looked over at Kurt, silently asking if this ever happened to him. He shook is head, he knew what I was asking. Thank god for that.  
>"You went through all that to protect us?" Artie questioned.<br>"Yes" Santana managed to get out between sobs. We were all stunned that deep down Santana had a heart, but what really shock us to our core was that knowing Santana was abused sexually at a high school where she should have been protected. We could have done something, but she was more worried about us. She could have talked to coach Sylvester, Ms. Pillsbury or anybody. But she just suffered through it. So she could protect us. She loved us more than we ever knew.

* * *

><p>It felt like we were all 16 and 17 again. Except I had a friend who was a girl who I really liked. I still hadn't actually asked her out yet. We still hadn't had sex, which was really starting to piss me off! Glee club started at 3:30pm, all of us were busy preparing the perfect song to sing. I decided this was my moment to sing Rachel a love song. I had no idea what the perfect love song was.<br>"Hey Bro!"  
>"What's up Puck?"<br>"Well, I thought that maybe I should sing with Quinn. Like you know a duet." I gasped in horror.  
>"I knew it was a bad idea, forget it Finn."<br>"I'm kidding dude. Do it. What did you have in mind?"  
>"Just give me a reason."<br>"That will be a great song for you guys to sing." I smiled. "..Your voices will sound perfect together, i bet."  
>"Thanks man." Puck smiled. He was so in love.<br>"Puck do you know any good songs to confess your dying love for someone?"  
>"Is this for Berry?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Well; there is 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon, 'Let me Love you (until you learn to love yourself)' By Ne - Yo, 'Your Song' By Elton John, 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, 'Chasing Cars' By Snow Patrol and 'Something' by the Beatles, that's just off the top of my head. You'll figure something out, any of those songs, would be perfect for you to sing to Rachel.. Just go over all the lyrics for all the love songs you know, then figure out which lyrics have the words you want to say. Then sing it." Puck smiled bashfully.<br>"Thank dude."  
>"Your welcome man." He walked off, and I began my search for the perfect love song for Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p>I was going to have to sing. I wanted the perfect song. A love song. So I could sing it to Rachel. So I could finally tell her that I have feelings for her... Okay, I love her. When I first meet her I thought she was cute and she would be a good lay. Then she got under my skin and stayed there, now I know, that I love her. This could be my one shot at love. I have to take it. After my terrible love life in high school, I had essentially given up on love.<br>"What up Glee? These people standing before you is the glee club from 10 years ago, my only team to ever win nationals. I'm sure anyone of them could be the president of the united states..." Mr Schue announced to his underclassmen.  
>"I seriously doubt that." Artie snicked.<br>"It's because we had; my singing, Puck's bad boy presence, Santana's Sexiness, Brittany's Special - ness, Artie's determination, Mike and Tina were Asian so we always got the Asian vote, Mercedes was black so we got the black vote and we had Sam, who was homeless so we managed to get the pity vote even though his family was homeless for about 3 weeks, and of course we had Finn's dancing..." Kurt answered the underclassmen unasked questions. But I'm pretty they were unasked for a reason.  
>"Finn were you a good dancer?" Rachel asked. All of the past glee kids laughed and I blushed.<br>"No Franketween would dance like he was a zombie who needed to poop." Santana answered snarky.  
>"Frankentween?" Rachel asked.<br>"That was my nickname back when we went here... Right snix?" I carefully worded my sentence.  
>"Of course." Santana answered with a smirk on her face.<br>"Why was she called that?" Rachel asked.  
>"Because she always meddled with everyone's life." Kurt answered.<br>"She still is." I noted.  
>"True..." Puck and Kurt agreed at the same time.<br>"Enough guys!" Mr Schue announced. "Okay, these gals and guys are going to show you how to prepare a song with only a couple hours notice. I told them only about 4 hours ago that they needed to prepare a song for you guys and then perform it for you. First up we have Puck!" We all took our seats and clapped polity as Puck and Quinn took center stage.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Puck. I am a researcher and Lab technician at the Lima state hospital. This is my current girlfriend Quinn, and she is pregnant. Not my kid though. Long story, maybe I'll explain another day. Anyway, when I first started the glee club back in the day. I was a bad ass. I barely went to class, and my grades were pretty shitty. Also, I would pretty much do anything that moved..." We were told to give a back story about ourselves and share why glee club helped us.<br>"WANKY" Santana yelled from her back corner. Puck smirked at that remark. I couldn't help but smile at all of my friend's antics.  
>"Believe it or not I tapped one miss Santana Lopez when she was still in the closet. Glee helped me become a man. It really did. I managed to graduate with a B+ average. When I started glee club my average grade was a D-. I have the best job in the world. Because your teacher right there helped me see that I could be whatever I wanted to be... Anyway, I'm rambling we'll just sing that song now."<p>

Quinn:  
><em>"Right from the start<em>  
><em>You were a thief, you stole my heart<em>  
><em>And I your willing victim<em>  
><em>I let you see the parts of me<em>  
><em>That weren't all that pretty<em>  
><em>And with every touch you fixed them<em>  
><em>Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Tell me that you've had enough<em>  
><em>Of our love, our love<em>

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>We're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again"<em>

Puck (Quinn):  
><em>"I'm sorry I don't understand<em>  
><em>Where all of this is coming from<em>  
><em>I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)<em>  
><em>Your head is running wild again<em>  
><em>My dear we still have everythin'<em>  
><em>And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')"<em>

Puck:  
><em>"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh<em>  
><em>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh"<em>

Puck and Quinn:  
><em>"There's nothing more than empty sheets<em>  
><em>Between our love, our love<em>  
><em>(<em>Puck_: Oh) Our love, our love (_Quinn_: Love)_  
><em>Just give me a reason<em>  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>I never stopped<em>  
><em>You're still written in the scars on my heart<em>  
><em>You're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again"<em>

Quinn:  
><em>"Oh, tear ducts and rust"<em>

Puck:  
><em>"I'll fix it for us"<em>

Puck and Quinn:  
><em>"We're collecting dust<em>  
><em>But our love's enough"<em>

Puck:  
><em>"You're holding it in"<em>

Quinn:  
><em>"You're pouring a drink"<em>

Puck:  
><em>"No nothing is"<em>

Puck and Quinn:  
><em>"As bad as it seems<em>  
><em>We'll come clean"<em>

Quinn:  
><em>"Just give me a reason<em>  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second"<em>

Quinn and Puck:  
><em>"We're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again"<em>

Quinn:  
><em>"It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts"<em>

Puck and Quinn:  
><em>"(<em>Puck_: That) We're not broken, just bent_  
><em>And we can learn to love again"<em>

Quinn:  
><em>"Give me a reason"<em>

Puck and Quinn:  
><em>"Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's still written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>That we're not broken, just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>(<em>Quinn_: Oh) We can learn to love again_  
><em>(<em>Puck_: Oh) We can learn to love again_  
><em>Oh, oh, (<em>Puck_: That) we're not broken, just bent_  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>Mm, mm, mm, ahh"<em>

Damn Quinn sure knew how to sing. They began to kiss and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"Alright next up we have Finn" Mr. Schue said.<br>"Well, my name is Finn, I was a jock back in the day. Me and Puck were best friends and we use to throw Kurt into the Dumpster before we became step - brothers. I graduated with an A- average. I went to medical school, with Kurt. Mr. Schue planted weed in my locker, then he gave me two options, join glee or two months or something of detention and that would go on my permanent record and when you're 16 that is the scariest thing ever. So I joined glee, and I became the male lead. The rest is history... I'll sing now"

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<em>  
><em>What started out as friendship, has grown stronger<em>

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_  
><em>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever<em>  
><em>I said there is no reason for my fear<em>  
><em>Cause I feel so secure when we're together<em>  
><em>You give my life direction<em>  
><em>You make everything so clear<em>

_And even as I wander_  
><em>I'm keeping you in sight<em>  
><em>You're a candle in the window<em>  
><em>On a cold, dark winters night<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>

_I'm keeping you in sight_  
><em>You're a candle in the window<em>  
><em>On a cold, dark winters night<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>  
><em>And I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
><em>Its time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars, forever<em>  
><em>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>And if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em>Come crashing through your door<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
><em>I've been running round in circles in my mind<em>  
><em>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<em>  
><em>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<em>

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
><em>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>  
><em>And I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
><em>And throw away the oars, forever<em>  
><em>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>And if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em>Come crushing through your door<em>

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

Rachel walked over towards me.  
>"Thank you Finn, that was beautiful" She smiled.<br>"Rachel I really like you." I allowed myself to smile back. It was out in the open now. I said the words aloud. The truth was out. I had never felt better in my whole life.  
>"I figured as much." She smiled her bright, beautiful smile. I just went for it, I kissed her. I could feel her smiling against my lips.<br>"Rachel, Will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"Yes!" She smiled. Her lips were against mine again. The glee club clapped for us.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now we have two of my favorite girls from back in the day, Santana and Brittany. Take it away girls..."<br>"My Name is Brittany S. Pierce. I went to McKinley I was part of the Cherrios, I made out with Kurt when I was a sophomore..." I looked over to Blaine and his jaw was on the ground in surprise. "... I had sex with every boy in this school except Kurt because he refused to. But you know Kurt I would like to have a perfect record so if you ever want to hit me up." She winked in Kurt's direction. "Ummm... I remember dancing a lot and I sang sometimes. I like my sweet lady kisses and I have a cat called Lord Tubbington. I had a F- Average then I took a test and it turned out I was a genius, so I went to smart people school. Glee club was a place that made me feel like me. They all made me feel like I was the smartest girl ever even though I was stupid back then... Oh no matter who tells you the square root of 4 is 2 it's not... Everyone knows that the square root of 4 is rainbow. And Kurt poops glitter rainbow. I've seen it, believe me..."  
>"Well, my name is Santana Lopez, I was a closeted cheerleader who was in love with my best friend Brittany. I originally joined the glee club to destroy it from the inside for coach Sylvester. Then I actually started to like it. It actually became my favorite time of my day. They accepted me for who I was even though I wasn't ready to be who I was yet. We had our ups and downs, but I loved these guys... So, uh.. Me and Brittany are going to sing our favorite duet we sang with each other during Whitney week back when we were your age, which seems like a million years ago now..." She looked towards the underclassmen.<p>

Brittany:  
><em>"I wanna dance!<em>  
><em>Clocks strikes upon the hour<em>  
><em>And the sun begins to fade<em>  
><em>Still enough time to figure out<em>  
><em>How to chase all my blues away<em>  
><em>I've done alright up 'til now<em>  
><em>Its the light of day that shows me how<em>  
><em>And when the night falls my lonely heart calls<em>

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
><em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<em>  
><em>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me<em>

_I've been in love and lost my senses_  
><em>Spinning through the town<em>  
><em>Sooner or later the fever ends<em>  
><em>And I wind up feeling down<em>  
><em>I need a woman who'll take a chance<em>  
><em>On a love that burns hot enough to last<em>  
><em>So when the night falls<em>  
><em>My lonely heart calls<em>

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
><em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>I wanna feel the heat<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"Somebody who,<em>  
><em>Somebody who<em>  
><em>Somebody who loves me, yeah<em>  
><em>Somebody who,<em>  
><em>Somebody who<em>  
><em>To hold me in her arms<em>  
><em>Oh!"<em>

Brittany:  
><em>"I need a woman who'll take a chance<em>  
><em>On a love that burns hot enough to last"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"So when the night falls<em>  
><em>My lonely heart calls...<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<em>  
><em>With somebody who loves me"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"Oooh, oooh<em>  
><em>Come on baby, hahahaha"<em>

Brittany:  
><em>"Wooh!<em>  
><em>Yeah! (Dance)"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"Now get with this, hahahaha<em>  
><em>Woah woah woah, yeah!"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"Don't you wanna dance"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"With me baby?"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"Don't you wanna dance"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"With me girl?"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"Hey, don't you wanna dance"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"With me baby?"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"With somebody who loves me.<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna dance?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna dance?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna dance"<em>

Santana:  
><em>"Say you wanna dance!<em>  
><em>Uh huh!"<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>"With somebody who loves me."<em>

"Wow, that was amazing! As the leader of the New Directions, I must say that was simply incredible, bravo girls, bravo." A red haired boy stood, and clapped his hands approvingly.  
>"That was truly wonderful, it was amazing back when you guys did it back in the day. But now, you two are simply incredible. You're both so in sync, it's beautiful..." Mr. Schue said a little choked up. I rolled my eyes, from day 1 Mr. Schue had wanted Brittany and Santana to get together. He like everyone else could see how perfect they were for each other, always at their best when they were with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"...Okay, guys we can only fit one more song in for today... Artie and Kitty have asked for this spot and now will take it away.."<br>"Thanks Mr Schue... Okay, so I'm Artie and back in the day when I was in the New Directions I was a total nerd, and surprisingly enough i wasn't in this chair, i'll explain later. So I was in the A.V club, I dated Tina over there and brought her out of her shell, she even stopped stuttering..." Everyone looked towards Tina.  
>"You had to be there..." Tina Explained.<br>"Anyway, Finn was one of the cool kids to join the glee club and I have always admired him for defying the normal. Glee club as well as Finn made me feel like a normal kid even though I was a total nerd. After I graduated, I went to film school and became a very successful director then my wife, kitty and I came back to Ohio to film my latest film and we got into a car crash, I went to the Lima hospital and for some strange reason, Finn was there again, he was my hero. He helped me through the first tough weeks of being in this chair. Yeah, that's pretty much my life, except marrying this lovely woman here." He smiled tenderly at Kitty. She smiled back.  
>"Hi, my name is Kitty I was a couple years behind all these guys, I was a hot bitch..."<br>"PREACH..." Artie agreed.  
>"I was a cheerleader and I really was a bitch, I made peoples life hell, until I meet this man..." she pointed to Artie. "...Here in glee club. Something changed within me. Artie made me see the way he saw things. A place of love. I sang to my heart's content. Then when I was a junior Artie left to go to New York. We broke up and it broke my heart. I would Skype pretty much every day with him just to see his face. I never cheated on him or anything, I wanted to show him I could be faithful. Two whole years I worked hard and excelled in everything. Because I had nothing better to do. Once I graduated, I headed straight for New York I had no idea what I wanted to be, but I knew, I wanted to be with Artie. I turned up at his door and demand he let me stay with him for a while until I find my feet in New York. I kind of just sneaked into his room and before too long we were dating again. I found the perfect opportunity, a massive role in an up and coming movie. I was hired and I began to make it big. About 2 months after I finished my first movie Artie and I got engaged. We got married before too long. Both of us were making it big. About 3 months ago, Artie was proposed with a movie idea, he decided to film it here. We got into a crash car, Artie ah... Well, he's in his chair now. I felt like it was my fault. I blamed myself, for weeks. Well, yeah I'm going to shut up now... And sing.<p>

Artie:  
><em>"My love, <em>  
><em>There's only you in my life <em>  
><em>the only thing that's right<em>"

Kitty  
><em>"My first love <em>  
><em>You're every breath that I take <em>  
><em>you're every step I make"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"And I"<em>

Kitty:  
><em>"(And I-I-I)" <em>

Artie:  
><em>"I want to share" <em>

Artie and Kitty  
><em>"All my love with you"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"No one else will do.." <em>

Kitty:  
>"And your eyes"<p>

Artie:  
><em>"Your eyes, your eyes" <em>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>They tell me how much you care<br>ooh yes you will always be  
>My endless love<br>__Two hearts,  
><em>_Two hearts that beat as one  
><em>_Our lives have just begun"_

Kitty:  
><em>"And Forever" <em>

Artie:  
>"(oooo)"<p>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>"I'll hold you close in my arms <em>  
><em>I can't resist your charms" <em>

Kitty:  
><em>"And love"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"ohh love"<em>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>"I'll be a fool <em>  
><em>For you, <em>  
><em>I'm sure"<em>

Kitty:  
><em>"You know I don't mind"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"Oh, you know I don't mind" <em>

Artie and Kitty:_  
>" 'cause you,<br>you mean the world to be  
>oh" <em>

Kitty:_  
>"I know"<em>

_Artie:  
>"I know"<br>_

_Artie and Kitty  
>"I've found in you<em>  
><em>My endless love <em>  
><em>do do do do do <em>  
><em>do do do do do <em>  
><em>do do doo doo <em>  
><em>Oooh, and love" <em>

Artie  
><em>"Oh, love" <em>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>"I'll be that fool <em>  
><em>For you, <em>  
><em>I'm sure" <em>

Kitty:  
><em>"you know I don't mind"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"Oh you know -"<em>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>"I don't mind<em>

_and, YES_  
><em>you'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'cause no one no one can deny <em>  
><em>this love i have inside <em>  
><em>and i'll give it all to you"<em>

Artie:  
><em>"My love" <em>

Kitty:  
><em>"My love, my love"<em>

Artie and Kitty:  
><em>"My endless love" <em>

* * *

><p>All of the underclassmen were impressed by all of our talents. It was weird to be singing again, because many of us only sing in the shower nowadays. The day had been so revealing. It was the same when we were 16 we could tell each other pretty much anything and we would never judge each other.<br>It was now 6:17pm and we were still talking and laughing about the good old times.  
>"Guys, we should have a drinking party tonight. My place." Puck announced out of the blue. What was he planning, I wondered idly.<br>"Do you think that's a good idea? The baby in Quinn's tummy is way too young to the party guys." Brittany worriedly said.  
>"She doesn't have to drink, Brittany." Santana noted.<br>"Sounds like fun." I agreed.  
>"I don't know about this..." Kurt grumbled.<br>"Stop being a sad sac, Hummel." Puck grumbled.  
>"Fine." A cheer of hooray's, were heard around the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Songs used in this Chapter:<br>Just Give me a reason: P!nk feat. Nate Russ  
>Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon<br>I wanna dance with somebody (that i love) - Whitney Houston  
>My Endless Love - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Quinn is gonna have her baby soon, so I would like some name ideas to come my way!  
>Finchel is now together Hooray! Klaine are still being dorks.<p>

* * *

><p>Final wee note: It has been brought to my attention that my grammar sucks, which i was well aware of. I'm pretty sure i did say excuse my bad spelling and grammar, but never mind! :D BUT since i have a beta now, i shall get her to look over chapters 1 - 6. Once she has done this i will re post. (: This whole process will take a while, as she has a life, and i have a life funnily enough :D So i will be replacing the old chapters for the next week or two. Please bare with me whilst this happens. Chapter 7 will be up this time next week (or possibly sooner!:)). I know i said i would try every 2 - 3 days, but for unforeseen circumstances, i will no longer be able to keep that up. Sorry.<p>

Review?


End file.
